En attendant Noël
by Isa'ralia Faradien
Summary: [Calendrier de l'Avent 2016] [Recueil de textes] Tous les jours, jusqu'au 24 décembre, une nouvelle case du calendrier s'ouvrira pour dévoiler deux petits textes, écrits sur des thèmes tirés au sort dans le dictionnaire. Crack, fluff mais aussi des choses plus sombres sont au programme, avec des personnages emblématiques de la saga. [Univers Alternatifs possibles]
1. Introduction

.

Hello there :)

Voici donc mon petit Calendrier de l'Avent de l'année 2016, sobrement intitulé « En attendant Noël ». Tous les jours, venez donc ouvrir une nouvelle case pour découvrir deux petits textes sur des thèmes tirés au sort dans le dictionnaire ;) Les mots sont donc dans l'ordre alphabétique, et chaque jour aura sa propre lettre (sauf les 23 et 24, j'ai dû condenser parce que ce fichu alphabet avait deux lettres en trop xD).

Ces thèmes ne seront pas forcément en rapport avec Noël, et j'en ai quelques uns qui promettent de donner des textes plutôt sombres, mais je vous assure que je vais faire de mon mieux pour écrire des trucs mignons et drôles x')

Vous pourrez aussi probablement croiser au détour d'un texte un univers alternatif, parce que j'aime bien en écrire ^^'

Nous ouvrirons la première case demain, alors un peu de patience :D J'ai vraiment hâte de partager avec vous ces petits textes ;)


	2. Jour 1 : Amour & Appréhension

**.**

 **Ouvrons donc notre toute première case : deux mots-thèmes en A. D'un côté, tout le monde en pince pour Palpatine (comment ça, la fanwarrior en moi refait surface ? :p), et de l'autre, Yoda est mort d'inquiétude.**

* * *

 **Jour n°1 –**

 **Jeudi 1er décembre 2016**

 **« Amour & Appréhension »**

* * *

Amour –

Sheev Palpatine, Chancelier Suprême de la République Galactique, était un politicien qui avait l'habitude d'être très courtisé, dans le sens où beaucoup de Sénateurs cherchaient à se rapprocher de son pouvoir politique toujours grandissant.

Certaines personnes, cependant – et parmi elles, certains des Sénateurs et Sénatrices mentionnés ci-dessus –, parvenaient à voir l'homme derrière son incarnation aveuglante du pouvoir.

Palpatine, même une fois débarrassé de son halo de pouvoir, restait un homme possédant un charisme et une autorité naturelle. Malgré une apparence physique à première vue plutôt fragile, il possédait une présence forte et immanquable.

Derrière ce charisme évident, se trouvait un homme chaleureux, à l'oreille attentive et aux conseils avisés. Il semblait toujours pouvoir deviner ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son interlocuteur, mais jamais il ne laissait transparaître quoi que ce soit à propos de lui-même – ni dans son regard pâle mais amical, ni dans le sourire qui s'affichait sur ses lèvres fines. Et ce côté mystérieux, qui faisait que l'on ne savait pas si l'on connaissait vraiment l'homme, était beaucoup plus attirant qu'il ne devrait l'être.

Padmé Amidala, Anakin Skywalker, Sate Pestage, Kinman Doriana, Sly Moore et bien d'autres, s'étaient tous cassé les dents en tentant d'en apprendre davantage ou de se rapprocher encore plus de Palpatine. C'était comme si la Force les avait condamnés à se contenter d'observer ses traits nobles, sa grâce naturelle et sa riche voix de baryton depuis le loin, sans jamais pouvoir s'en approcher au risque d'y perdre des plumes.

* * *

Appréhension –

Yoda sortit doucement de sa transe méditative, un pli soucieux barrant son front vert. Cela devait déjà faire un siècle ou deux que le Côté Obscur refaisait lentement surface dans la Force, mais cette résurgence n'avait pas inquiété les Jedi outre-mesure, persuadés qu'ils étaient d'avoir éliminés les deux derniers Sith lors d'un combat sur Tython.

Cependant, durant la décennie qui avait précédé l'éclatement de la Guerre des Clones et qui avait également suivi la mort du mystérieux guerrier Zabrak sur Naboo, le Côté Obscur n'avait cessé de croître, jusqu'à brouiller la vision des Jedi sur l'avenir. L'inquiétude n'était pas seulement limitée au Haut Conseil, mais s'était étendue à une majorité de l'Ordre – de nombreux Jedi étant capables de percevoir la puissance et l'étonnante proximité de ce sombre pouvoir, bien qu'incapables d'en trouver l'origine.

Yoda, les sourcils toujours froncés, sentait, en plus de l'inquiétude, une certaine forme de peur émerger en lui. Un Jedi n'était pas sensé se laisser guider par ses émotions, et encore moins lorsqu'elles étaient négatives, mais le vieux Maître ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la Guerre des Clones avait la capacité de terrasser l'Ordre Jedi tout entier entre les griffes de ses batailles, et qu'alors... la République tout entière s'écroulerait, privée de ses gardiens dévoués.

Qu'adviendra-t-il des Jedi, fervents défenseurs de la paix ? Qu'adviendra-t-il de la République, modèle d'ordre et de démocratie ? Yoda aurait aimé trouver les réponses à ces questions qui le tiraillaient... des réponses, des moyens de sauver ce en quoi il avait toujours cru.

* * *

 **Alors ? Que pensez-vous de ces deux premiers textes ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire dans une review ;)**

 **On se retrouve demain pour ouvrir une nouvelle case... ^^'**


	3. Jour 2 : Bestial & Bourrasque

**.**

 **Déjà la deuxième case du calendrier ? o.o' Sans plus attendre... je vous présente la lettre B, avec un Maul pas bien sympa au début, suivi d'un Luke à moitié congelé (c'est un peu plus de saison U_U').**

* * *

 **Jour n°2 –**

 **Vendredi 02 décembre 2016**

 **« Bestial & Bourrasque »**

* * *

Bestial –

Darth Maul était officiellement un Seigneur Sith – bien qu'encore Apprenti... mais son jour de gloire et de victoire viendrait, il en était persuadé –, mais il était plus proche d'un Assassin Sith de l'ancien Ordre que d'un Seigneur Noir de la trempe des Darths Bane, Zannah, Plagueis ou Sidious. Il était un exécutant loyal de la volonté de son Maître, vivant dans l'ombre jusqu'au jour où la victoire serait à eux.

La vie qu'il menait était la seule qu'il ait jamais connue, ayant été recueilli par Sidious alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé. Il avait passé des années et des années à travailler avec acharnement sur ses techniques de combat, dans le but de devenir l'arme ultime et infaillible – ce que son Maître souhaitait qu'il devienne. S'il possédait néanmoins la capacité de se comporter d'une façon civilisée lorsque ses missions le requérait, il restait au fond de lui un animal qui frappait les barreaux entre lesquels il était enfermé, et pour lequel la liberté avait un goût de carnage et de sang.

* * *

Bourrasque –

Sur la planète Hoth, les conditions climatiques étaient affreusement difficiles, et Luke devait sans cesse lutter contre elles lors de ses rares sorties de la base.

Ce jour-là, une horrible tempête de neige s'était abattue sur lui, et même son Tauntaun se retrouvait en difficulté face au vent violent qui semblait souffler dans tous les sens. Les violentes bourrasques frappaient les côtes de Luke, et la neige qu'elles transportaient le faisait claquer des dents.

Ce fut un Luke Skywalker frigorifié qui rentra à la base rebelle ce jour-là, mais dans son malheur, il avait trouvé des points plutôt positifs : Chewbacca l'avait serré contre lui pour le réchauffer – même si l'odeur corporelle du Wookiee était définitivement à revoir –, et Leia avait pris soin du jeune homme en lui préparant un grand mug de thé bien chaud.

* * *

 **Je l'avoue, c'est bien plus court qu'hier, mais l'inspiration ne m'a pas permis de sortir quelque chose de plus consistant xD**


	4. Jour 3 : Camouflage & Certitude

**.**

 **Ouvrons cette troisième case... pour découvrir que la lettre C a été appropriée par des Sith déterminés à vaincre leurs ennemis et à asseoir leur domination sur la galaxie – bien que le premier soit parfaitement conscient que cela ne s'accomplira pas de son vivant.**

* * *

 **Jour n°3 –**

 **Samedi 03 décembre 2016**

 **« Camouflage & Certitude »**

* * *

Camouflage –

Darth Bane avait peut-être réinventé l'Ordre Sith avec sa Règle des Deux, mais pour que leur victoire finale puisse avoir lieu, il lui fallait survivre, ainsi que sa jeune apprentie. Ainsi, après avoir échappé aux Jedi sur Tython, et à une mort certaine à cause de son armure vivante d'orbalisks, il avait opté pour le camouflage dans la société civile.

Leur lieu de vie serait désormais Ciutric IV, et leurs histoires personnelles créées de toutes pièces. Darths Bane et Zannah s'intégreront donc dans leur nouveau milieu sous les noms de Sepp et Allia Omek, frère et sœur commerçants prospères – l'argent, bien que Bane le considérait inutile pour un Sith, leur permettant une meilleure cachette. Et tout cela était définitivement bien éloigné de la toute première vie du Sith : Dessel, mineur de cortosis sur Apatros, criblé par les dettes qu'avait accumulées son père avant de mourir.

* * *

Certitude –

Pour Darth Plagueis, l'accomplissement du Grand Plan était certain, car jamais un Sith n'avait eu autant de potentiel pour le faire réussir que Sidious. Le vieux Muun voyait déjà le jeune humain au sommet de la galaxie, débarrassé des Jedi nuisibles et de la démocratie encombrante qui représentaient à eux seuls le fléau qui détruisait la République. Sheev Palpatine, maître incontesté, et Hego Damask, son « conseiller », qui resterait dans l'ombre mais qui aurait lui aussi sa part du pouvoir.

Darth Sidious était le candidat rêvé pour permettre la victoire de l'Ordre Sith : si jeune et déjà tellement plongé dans le Côté Obscur, un talent naturel pour la politique que son Maître avait pris plaisir à développer jusqu'à la plus parfaite perfection, et une détermination si puissante qu'elle faisait systématiquement tomber les barrières qui s'était dressées devant le jeune Sith à tous les moments de sa vie.

* * *

 **Isa'ralia Faradien la Sith a encore frappé xD ... Plus sérieusement, je me devais de caser ces magnifiques Seigneurs Noirs de mon Ordre, ils sont trop parfaits pour qu'on les laisse au placard U_U'**

 **Reviews ? ;)**


	5. Jour 4 : Défaut & Déraper

**.**

 **Cette quatrième case s'ouvre sur la lettre D ainsi que sur un Anakin Skywalker qui n'est pas forcément présenté sous son meilleur jour (mais on l'aime quand même, n'est-ce pas ? ^^').**

* * *

 **Jour n°4 –**

 **Dimanche 04 décembre 2016**

 **« Défaut & Déraper »**

* * *

Défaut –

Anakin Skywalker était un Jedi bourré de qualités, parmi lesquelles la compassion, la loyauté et le courage (parfois légèrement excessif, selon Obi-Wan, qui avait du mal avec la tendance de son ancien apprenti à se lancer dans des entreprises risquées... mais passons), mais il possédait aussi énormément de défauts. Des défauts qui faisaient de lui une personne qui n'était clairement pas adaptée à vivre selon le Code Jedi.

Il était instable, assez fragile émotionnellement parlant, et la moindre contrariété prenait chez lui des proportions démesurées. Il était jaloux et possessif, ne supportant pas que son épouse puisse travailler avec son ancien petit ami, au point de blesser l'ancien petit ami en question alors qu'il tentait d'embrasser Padmé – cet accès de rage lui avait valu un éloignement temporaire de la part de la jeune femme, qui ne savait plus vraiment si elle se sentait en sécurité avec un mari aussi colérique.

* * *

Déraper –

\- Comment peut-on siéger au Conseil, alors qu'on est pas Maître ? s'écria Anakin, absolument furieux.

Sa voix résonna dans toute la pièce, créant la consternation chez les sages Jedi membres du Haut Conseil.

\- Assieds-toi, jeune Skywalker, fit froidement Mace Windu en lui indiquant un siège vide d'un geste de la main.

Anakin sentait la désapprobation d'Obi-Wan, et il eut honte de son coup d'éclat, honte de ne pas se montrer plus reconnaissant envers son ancien Maître, qui avait tellement fait pour lui. Son accès de colère n'avait pas été délibéré, le jeune Jedi avait laissé échapper la frustration qui lui comprimait la poitrine depuis quelques temps... mais cela n'avait été ni l'endroit, ni le moment de le faire, la réaction des autres Jedi le lui avait bien fait comprendre.

\- Pardonnez-moi, Maître, laissa-t-il échapper en s'inclinant respectueusement bien que maladroitement.

Ces trois mots avaient été lourds à prononcer, comme des poids en plomb appuyant sur sa pomme d'Adam, comprimant sa gorge et ses cordes vocales.

* * *

 **C'est déjà tout pour ce 4 décembre ! ... Encore 10 jours et _Rogue One_ débarque *0* Le retour de Darth Vader *-* (Ui, il me semble bien que je risque fort d'aller voir ce film uniquement pour les Impériaux... xD)**


	6. Jour 5 : Élève & Enceinte

**.**

 **Aujourd'hui non plus, on ne s'éloignera pas trop d'Anakin... et je ne pense pas qu'il soit vraiment de meilleure humeur, le pauvre x'(**

* * *

 **Jour n°5 –**

 **Lundi 05 décembre 2016**

 **« Élève & Enceinte »**

* * *

Élève –

Pour Anakin, Ahsoka avait été plus qu'une élève, plus qu'une Padawan : une petite sœur de cœur, qu'il avait appris à apprécier après qu'elle lui ait été attribuée par surprise. La toute nouvelle Padawan avait considéré comme une trop grande responsabilité d'être l'apprentie du « Héros Sans Peur », et avait caché son appréhension derrière un masque d'arrogance... puis une relation s'était tissée et la jeune fille avait montré son vrai visage. Pleine de compassion, pleine de détermination également, et immensément têtue – mais Anakin aurait trouvé hypocrite de lui faire la leçon.

Une attribution surprise, un début de relation Maître-Apprentie houleuse, puis une profonde amitié. Ils avaient traversé tellement d'épreuves ensemble, surmonté tellement d'obstacles... mais celui matérialisé par la trahison de Barriss Offee, qui avait fait accuser Ahsoka et lui avait fait perdre la confiance que l'Ordre Jedi avait placée dans la jeune Togruta, et réciproquement – même après que la véritable coupable ait été arrêtée – ... cet obstacle-là leur semblait infranchissable, et Anakin n'avait pas d'autre choix que de regarder sa meilleure amie s'éloigner de lui, l'abandonner, le laisser en arrière. Et une nouvelle fois, la colère le gagna. Contre Ahsoka, parce qu'elle était partie. Contre les Jedi, qui avaient encore gâché une partie de sa vie.

Le cœur brisé, il tenta de se réconforter dans les bras de Padmé, mais il venait de faire un nouveau pas vers l'obscurité.

* * *

Enceinte –

Padmé n'en avait pas cru ses yeux lorsque son test de grossesse lui était revenu positif. Bien sûr, qu'elle avait rêvé d'avoir des enfants... mais pas maintenant, pas dans ces conditions, avec un mariage secret et un époux jamais au domicile conjugal.

Semaine après semaine, mois après mois, alors qu'Anakin ne pouvait pas revenir, elle sentait la vie grandir en elle. Pas à travers la Force, parce qu'elle n'y était pas sensible, mais à travers une sorte d'instinct. Son ventre s'arrondissait de plus en plus et il fallait le cacher sous des robes volumineuses, mais malgré les artifices et le secret, elle ne pouvait pas ne pas sentir les mouvements du bébé.

Oui, Padmé était plutôt heureuse. Elle l'aurait été complètement si Anakin avait été présent, si elle n'avait pas eu à cacher le fruit de leur relation interdite. Sa propre famille n'était au courant de rien – ils n'avaient même pas assisté au mariage. Mais, malgré tous ces aspects négatifs qui lui sapaient le moral lorsqu'elle y pensait, la conscience d'un petit être à l'intérieur d'elle-même la remplissait de joie.

Elle planifiait déjà l'accouchement : dans le manoir familial de Varykino, dans la Contrée des Lacs, dans une chambre près des jardins. Elle s'y rendrait un peu à l'avance pour préparer la chambre du bébé, avec Anakin s'il avait la chance d'être présent. Elle ne doutait pas un instant que son mari déborderait de joie en apprenant la nouvelle, même si comme elle il aurait peur de la réaction de l'Ordre Jedi.

Secrètement, Padmé espérait encore qu'Anakin reviendrait définitivement vers elle – même si elle était celle qui le poussait à ne pas quitter l'Ordre en temps de guerre –, et qu'ils pourraient vivre comme une famille normale.

* * *

 **On pourrait aussi renommer ça « Anakin et les femmes de sa vie », vous ne trouvez pas ? xD (Ou alors, c'est probablement mon cerveau en manque de sommeil qui sort des conneries plus grosses que moi... :p)**

 **Reviews ? ;)**


	7. Jour 6 : Famille & Franchement

**.**

 **Aujourd'hui, un duo d'univers alternatifs plutôt légers ;) Parce qu'Anakin a bien le droit au bonheur :D (Surtout que le duo de textes suivant risque d'être assez sombre...)**

* * *

 **Jour n°6 –**

 **Mardi 06 décembre 2016**

 **« Famille & Franchement »**

* * *

Famille –

Le soleil était radieux, la brise à peine existante. Le printemps sur Naboo, dans la Contrée des Lacs, voyait les grands manoirs ancestraux de la région se parer de leurs plus belles couleurs. Varykino n'échappait pas à cette règle, en ce jour de baptême des jumeaux Skywalker.

Toute la famille Naberrie – y compris les cousins plus ou moins éloignés – s'était donc réunie autour des jeunes heureux parents. Le couple Lars ainsi que Bail et Breha Organa avaient également fait le déplacement depuis leurs mondes d'origine, ayant été décidé qu'ils seraient les parrains et marraines.

Padmé resplendissait dans sa robe rose pâle, au drapé aérien. Anakin avait un sourire qui faisait trois fois le tour de son visage. Luke dans les bras de sa mère, Leia dans les bras de son père, la cérémonie débuta.

* * *

Franchement –

\- Anakin, parle-moi franchement, s'il te plaît, fit Obi-Wan alors que les deux Jedi sortaient du bâtiment du Sénat. Quelle est ta relation avec Padmé Amidala ?

Le jeune Skywalker stoppa net, et tourna la tête vers son ancien Maître, effaré. Il n'avait franchement pas vu cette question arriver, et son aspect aussi direct l'effraya. _Kriff, je ne sais pas mentir, en plus_.

\- Euh... simplement amicale, pourquoi cette question Obi-Wan ? balbutia-t-il, en priant fort la Force ainsi que toutes les divinités de tous les peuples de la galaxie pour que sa réponse aie l'air convaincante.

Kenobi le regarda d'un air qui montrait qu'il n'était pas dupe.

\- Anakin, la première chose que je remarque entre la Sénatrice et toi, lorsque vous êtes tous les deux dans la même pièce, c'est une espèce de gêne distante. La seconde, ce sont les regards tendres que vous échangez. Soit je deviens fou, soit vous cachez tous les deux quelque chose.

Anakin en resta coi pendant un instant. Il détourna ensuite le regard pour ne pas qu'Obi-Wan ne remarque son trouble. _Kriff, kriff, kriff ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il vient se mêler de tout ça maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire, moi, maintenant !?_

\- Anakin, je te connais depuis que tu es enfant. Tu n'as jamais réussi à dissimuler tes émotions correctement. Tu es troublé...

Kenobi tenta de poser sa main sur l'épaule de son ancien Padawan, mais celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Tu peux tout me dire, souffla le Maître sur un ton plus doux. Le Conseil n'a pas besoin d'en être informé... pas dans l'immédiat, en tout cas.

Skywalker connaissait suffisamment bien son mentor pour déceler le message entre les lignes : _Nous avons le temps d'inventer une histoire pour couvrir tes frasques._ Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, par contre, c'était pourquoi Obi-Wan Kenobi était prêt à défier le Conseil en passant sous silence son infraction au Code Jedi. Obi-Wan Kenobi, qui avait toujours respecté ce Code à la lettre.

\- Nous... Padmé et moi... nous sommes mariés, finit par dire Anakin.

Il sentit comme un fardeau se décharger de ses épaules. Par la Force, ce que ça lui faisait du bien de se confier à son Maître... même s'il n'avait pas encore défini ses motivations.

Kenobi hocha doucement la tête.

\- On verra comment on peut se débrouiller par rapport au Conseil.

\- Obi-Wan ? s'exclama Anakin, toujours déboussolé. Euh... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous...

\- J'ai moi aussi été amoureux, plusieurs fois même, révéla l'autre Jedi. Toutes ces relations ont plutôt mal fini... et à cause du Code, j'ai été très seul pour surmonter tout cela. Je veux que tu sois heureux, Anakin, ajouta-t-il en parvenant cette fois à poser sa main sur l'épaule d'un Skywalker choqué. Je veux que tu puisses connaître le bonheur que je n'ai pas pu avoir, et que tu mérites amplement.

Obi-Wan Kenobi avait presque les larmes aux yeux, et Anakin Skywalker se sentait lui aussi devenir larmoyant. Ensemble, épaule contre épaule, ils sortirent du Sénat, plus unis qu'il ne l'avaient jamais été.

* * *

 **Okay, il y a certes une énorme différence de longueur... mais je voulais donner du bonheur à ce pauvre Skywalker (keur sur lui ^^').**

 **Reviews ? ;)**


	8. Jour 7 : Gifle & Grenade

**.**

 **Hello there :) Prêts à ouvrir une nouvelle case de ce calendrier ? Malheureusement, c'est loin d'être aussi léger que ce que vous avez pu lire hier, et je m'en excuse (et puis j'ai une méchante tendance à écrire des trucs tristes, c'est presque plus fort que moi ^^').**

* * *

 **Jour n°7 –**

 **Mercredi 07 décembre 2016**

 **« Gifle & Grenade »**

* * *

Gifle –

\- Où étais-tu passé ? tonna Cosinga, alors que Sheev venait à peine de passer le hall d'entrée.

 _Quel aimable accueil_ , pensa ironiquement l'adolescent de quatorze ans. Mais toute trace de possible amusement eut tôt fait de disparaître de son esprit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, car le père s'approchait à grands pas furieux de son fils aîné.

\- La nuit est tombée depuis plus de deux heures, et ton dernier cours de la journée s'est terminé depuis au moins le double de temps. Je répète donc ma question : où diable étais-tu passé ?!

Sheev avait effectivement quitté son dernier cours de la journée, philosophie, depuis maintenant cinq heures, mais il n'avait pas souhaité rentrer à l'appartement familial de Theed immédiatement, sachant pertinemment qu'il y retrouverait une mère silencieuse, des frères et sœurs moqueurs, et un père haineux. À la place, il avait donc semé son garde du corps – que Cosinga avait engagé pour empêcher son fils de commettre de nouvelles frasques –, et il s'était promené dans la ville, avant de s'arrêter à la bibliothèque où il avait définitivement perdu toute notion du temps, plongé dans un roman historique sur l'Empire Sith.

\- J'étais à la bibliothèque, marmonna-t-il en baissant le regard. Pour étudier.

\- Et tu as laissé ton garde du corps en arrière, bien évidemment.

\- Je n'ai besoin de lui pour savoir me gérer, s'exclama l'adolescent en relevant le visage vers son père dans une expression de défi.

 _Clac !_ Sheev vacilla sous l'impact de la gifle, et sentit la douleur piquer tout le côté gauche de son visage, de sa bouche à son oreille – mais la douleur était devenue une habitude lorsque l'on vivait en compagnie de Cosinga Palpatine.

\- Il faut croire que si, cracha l'homme, puisque tu n'es pas capable de rentrer à l'heure chez toi. Monte dans ta chambre, maintenant, tu es privé de repas.

Alors Sheev s'exécuta. De toute manière, il n'avait plus faim, et il n'appréciait pas la compagnie de sa famille.

* * *

Grenade –

L'escouade courut se mettre à couvert, mais certains hommes périrent tout de même dans l'explosion de la grenade.

Le Capitaine Rex soupira sous son casque, mais personne de l'entendit, tout le monde étant encore à moitié sourd de la puissance de l'explosion. Il avait perdu de nombreux soldats – non, de nombreux _frères_ – depuis le début du conflit, mais il avait l'impression qu'il ne s'habituerait jamais aux nouvelles morts, qui étaient pourtant quotidiennes sur le front. Ils n'étaient pas seulement des soldats qui avaient tissé des liens entre eux au cours des combats, ils étaient des _clones_ , ils possédaient le même _patrimoine génétique_ , et les liens que la guerre avait créés entre les membres des escouades étaient par conséquents beaucoup plus profonds que ceux de simples frères d'armes.

Il était prêt à mourir pour sauver ses frères, et il savait qu'eux aussi accepteraient de faire le sacrifice pour sauver l'un des leurs.

* * *

 **Oui, bon, c'est assez déprimant, je vous l'accorde... encore que je vous avoue avoir été gentille avec ce pauvre Sheev. Son père s'est encore relativement bien comporté à son égard, si si j'vous jure.**

 **N'hésitez surtout pas à poster une review, je suis une Sith mais je ne mords pas ;)**


	9. Jour 8 : Habitude & Horreur

**.**

 **Huitième case du calendrier ouverte, voyons voir ce que ça donne... D'abord un univers alternatif de la trilogie Darth Bane (que même les personnes qui n'ont pas lu les romans peuvent saisir), avec les Darths Bane et Zannah qui ne sont plus Sith mais mariés et chefs de famille (et la petite Allyson était déjà apparue dans une autre de mes fanfictions ^^'), et qui ont retrouvé des noms un peu plus « passe-partout » (Dessel et Rain). Ensuite, un célèbre contrebandier qui tombe sur son pire cauchemar...**

* * *

 **Jour n°8 –**

 **Jeudi 08 décembre 2016**

 **« Habitude & Horreur »**

* * *

Habitude –

Le réveil sonna et Dessel le fit taire avec fracas – la petite routine quotidienne débuta alors, imperturbable. Le colosse grogna, le sommeil menaçait de reprendre le dessus. Au prix d'une grosse lutte avec lui-même, il parvint à ouvrir ses yeux bleus, et commença à se dépêtrer des couvertures pour pouvoir se lever.

À côté de lui, une femme plus petite et plus menue que lui soupira de découragement, son beau visage caché par une masse décoiffée de longs cheveux blonds. Rain était encore moins matinale que son compagnon, si c'était possible.

Quelques petites victoires gagnées contre le sommeil plus tard, le jeune couple se retrouva pour un petit-déjeuner en famille. Leurs deux enfants, Allyson et Aurelian, avaient les yeux encore embrumés par la fatigue, et ils mangeaient leurs tartines en silence. Rain semblait vouloir se noyer dans son mug de thé, et Des dégustait son premier café de la journée.

* * *

Horreur –

Han Solo, épouvanté, referma précipitamment le placard et s'en éloigna en toute hâte – histoire de mettre le plus rapidement possible, le plus de distance possible entre sa propre personne et le meuble. Il finit par buter contre le mur opposé au placard apparemment terrorisant.

Chewbacca, qui passait justement par le même couloir, vit tout son drôle de manège, et grogna une question.

\- Une araignée, Chewie, glapit le célèbre contrebandier. Tu peux la tuer pour moi ?

Chewbacca, lassé mais parfaitement habitué à l'arachnophobie de son coéquipier, vint ouvrir la porte du placard où se cachait « l'horrible monstre ». Aussitôt, la bestiole sortit du meuble, énorme et noire et pleine de pattes, et Han cria de terreur en tentant de s'aplatir encore plus contre le mur.

Son ami Wookiee eut un rire moqueur, et abattit une énorme main poilue sur l'arachnide, qui mourut immédiatement sous la puissance de l'impact.

Han se détendit d'un seul coup... Manque de chance pour lui – et pour sa crédibilité, surtout –, il y avait eu un autre témoin de la scène. Leia, debout à l'autre extrémité du couloir, silencieuse, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, arborait un rictus moqueur. Solo tenta de reprendre contenance, mais trop tard. La princesse lui avait déjà tourné le dos, s'éloignant avec un « dossier » sur lui très compromettant...

* * *

 **Heureusement que le ridicule ne tue pas, sinon Han aurait péri alors que Leia le jugeait mentalement xDD Sinon, vous avez pensé quoi de ces deux textes ? Vous pouvez me laisser une review pour me le dire (je jure sur la tête de ma figurine Palpatine que je ne vous mangerais pas xD). ;)**


	10. Jour 9 : Inaperçu & Intention

**.**

 **Mille excuses pour la journée de retard de ce duo de textes (ça fait très professionnel, le retard, surtout dans un calendrier de l'Avent... U_U'), mais j'ai été malade toute la journée d'hier et impossible de m'installer sur mon ordinateur, donc :/**

 **Dans le premier texte de ce neuvième jour, vous découvrirez que la Palpatine Fanwarrior que je suis a encore frappé ^^' Et dans le deuxième, j'ai trouvé un duo de Jedi que l'on peut qualifier de « choupinou » xD**

* * *

 **Jour n°9 –**

 **Vendredi 09 décembre 2016**

 **« Inaperçu & Intention »**

* * *

Inaperçu –

Contrairement à de nombreux Seigneurs Sith du passé – faits de muscles et vêtus d'armures pour se rendre encore plus impressionnants –, Darth Sidious passait relativement inaperçu dans la société civile. Les quelques personnes qui se retournaient parfois une seconde fois vers lui, agissaient ainsi car le charme naturel de Palpatine était assez remarquable et magnétique.

Même si le Sith moderne n'était physiquement pas aussi imposant que ses ancêtres, il n'en était pas pour autant frêle et fragile. Homme de taille située dans la moyenne, la masse musculaire qu'il avait gagnée durant son apprentissage était camouflable et donc camouflée sous ses tenues sénatoriales. Excellent duelliste et utilisateur de la Force – qu'il avait étudiée sous tous ses aspects –, il gagnait ses combats, aussi bien ceux au sabre-laser que ceux passant par la voie verbale, en s'appuyant sur ses talents, sur sa patience légendaire, et sur la technique du Dun Möch, qui consistait à déstabiliser l'adversaire par les mots.

Darth Sidious n'avait certes ni la carrure impressionnante de Darth Bane, ni l'âme guerrière de Darth Malgus, mais il n'était pas pour autant un « Seigneur Sith de salon » ou « d'apparat ». Il avait la Force comme alliée et, avec l'aide de celle-ci et de son intelligence innée, il deviendra celui qui fera triompher son Ordre.

* * *

Intention –

\- Joyeux Noël, Skyman ! fit joyeusement Ahsoka.

\- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, Chipie, répondit Anakin avec un petit sourire.

Ils étaient tous les deux de retour au Temple Jedi, pour la première fois depuis des mois – et juste à temps pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Anakin revenait tout juste de l'appartement de Padmé, où il avait passé la nuit, et il s'était dirigé vers le plus grand réfectoire du Temple pour y retrouver sa Padawan.

Un gigantesque sapin de Noël était posé dans un coin de la pièce, pour rester dans le ton festif, mais comme un bon Jedi était un Jedi qui n'était pas censé posséder quoi que ce soit, les membres de l'Ordre n'avaient pas le droit de suivre la coutume de l'échange de cadeaux. Pourtant, Ahsoka venait tout juste de sortir un paquet de sa sacoche.

\- Maître..., commença la jeune fille, hésitante. Je sais que je n'ai normalement pas le droit d'offrir quoi que ce soit à un autre Jedi, mais...

Anakin ne se formalisa pas de cette entorse au Code – il aurait été bien hypocrite de le faire –, et il encouragea Ahsoka à continuer par un regard bienveillant.

\- Mais vous comptez beaucoup pour moi, Skyman, reconnut-elle, alors voici votre cadeau de Noël, de la part de votre Padawan adorée, finit-elle avec un petit clin d'œil.

Anakin attrapa le paquet qu'Ahsoka lui tendait, et après avoir jeté un coup d'œil aux alentours pour éviter qu'un Maître ne les surprenne et ne les prenne en défaut, il ouvrit l'emballage vert avec une délicatesse qui ne lui était pas coutumière.

 _Le Guide Universel des Speeders et des Vaisseaux Spatiaux_ , dernière version en date. Le bouquin qu'il cherchait depuis des semaines.

\- Merci beaucoup, Chipie, fit doucement un Anakin Skywalker ému aux larmes. Pour cette petite attention, et pour avoir deviné exactement ce que je cherchais.

\- Avec plaisir, Skyman. Je savais que vous alliez adorer. Et vous êtes assez prévisible, finalement, donc je n'ai pas eu trop de mal à deviner, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Il se trouve que moi aussi, j'ai un petit cadeau pour toi..., dit-il avec un regard qu'il voulait mystérieux.

* * *

 **Oui, bon, les livres papier ne sont pas très répandus dans cette galaxie, et j'admets ne pas avoir trouvé mieux comme cadeau pour Anakin qu'un guide sur les vaisseaux xD**

 **Et j'ai peut-être légèrement triché avec « intention » et « attention »... so what? x') Au pire, si vous m'en voulez pour ça, je vous autorise à râler dans les reviews xDD**


	11. Jour 10 : Jumeau & Jeunesse

**.**

 **La dixième case s'ouvre lentement sous vos yeux... Aujourd'hui, nous allons retrouver Luke et Leia, qui passent désormais les fêtes en famille, et ils seront suivis par un texte beaucoup plus sombre, starring un de mes Sith préférés (Darth Malgus), qui n'est malheureusement pas très connu du grand public.**

* * *

 **Jour n°10 –**

 **Samedi 10 décembre 2016**

 **« Jumeau & Jeunesse »**

* * *

Jumeau –

Durant de nombreuses années, Luke et Leia avaient passé Noël séparés l'un de l'autre, non pas par choix mais parce qu'ils ne s'étaient tout simplement pas encore rencontrés. Ils avaient néanmoins été heureux avec leurs familles d'adoption respectives.

Pendant la période de la Rébellion contre l'Empire, l'Alliance Rebelle avait organisé de petites fêtes sans prétention seulement pour réunir ses membres – souvent éloignés de leurs familles – en fin d'année, l'ambiance avait été conviviale malgré la menace permanente, et les jumeaux Skywalker avaient pu y passer leurs premiers Noëls ensemble – bien que leur lien familial leur était toujours inconnu.

Une fois la victoire emportée, une fois la famille reconstituée et même agrandie, Luke et Leia avaient continué à passer Noël ensemble si cela leur était possible, accompagnés désormais par le clan Solo au complet (Han et ses enfants Jaina, Jacen et Anakin) et les nouveaux Skywalker (Mara et son fils Ben) – ainsi que par leurs amis de toujours, Chewbacca, C-3PO et R2-D2.

* * *

Jeunesse –

Darth Malgus avait fait de nombreuses choses dans sa jeunesse, certaines dont il était fier et d'autres qu'il reconnaissait finalement comme des erreurs. Il existait également une troisième catégorie : le Sith ne savait pas qualifier son geste.

Le meurtre d'une servante Twi'lek juste avant de commencer son entraînement rentrait dans cette catégorie.

Il avait agi uniquement par contrariété, et il n'avait pas vraiment regretté son acte – elle n'était qu'une servante, après tout.

Mais maintenant qu'il avait épousé Eleena, une ancienne esclave Twi'lek qu'il avait libéré lui-même, il commençait à remettre en question cette erreur de jeunesse, et à éprouver une certaine forme de pitié. De la pitié pour la servante en question, qui avait vécu une vie d'esclavage sans espoir de libération, et de la pitié pour les proches de cette Twi'lek.

De la colère faisait également lentement surface. Cette Twi'lek aurait pu être Eleena. Eleena aurait pu être tuée par un Sith contrarié, et lui, Malgus, n'aurait rien eu à redire car, malgré leur mariage, elle était toujours considérée comme un être inférieur.

Perdre Eleena de la sorte – perdre Eleena tout court – était le pire cauchemar du Seigneur Sith, celui qui le hantait chaque nuit et sur lequel il n'aurait aucun contrôle si jamais il devenait réalité.

* * *

 **Jaina, Jacen et Anakin Solo, ainsi que Mara Jade et Ben Skywalker, sont une manifestation de ma rébellion contre les actuels dirigeants de Lucasfilm. #LegendsNeverDie**

 **Quant à Malgus et son Eleena... je suis moyennement convaincue par mon texte :/ C'est mon OTP et j'adore écrire sur eux, mais là je pense que c'est beaucoup plus moyen que d'habitude... Vous pouvez me donner votre avis en review, si vous voulez ;)**


	12. Jour 11 : Kaléidoscope & Képi

**.**

 **Onzième jour, onzième case. Le premier thème a été décliné en deux versions, deux planètes différentes, afin de compenser le second thème qui a donné un texte trop court.**

* * *

 **Jour n°11 –**

 **Dimanche 11 décembre 2016**

 **« Kaléidoscope & Képi »**

* * *

Kaléidoscope (Première version : Naboo) –

Naboo était une planète qui attirait les touristes par la beauté de sa nature. Peu importait l'époque de l'année, elle restait éblouissante – aux yeux desdits touristes, mais également de ses habitants permanents.

Au fil des quatre saisons, la Nature, et en particulier la flore, vivait et se métamorphosait. Au printemps, les bourgeons finissaient par donner vie à une multitude de fleurs multicolores, et, dans la Contrée des Lacs, les arbres ainsi fleuris offraient un contraste saisissant avec le vert tendre de l'herbe et le bleu profond des lacs. En été, les dômes de Theed brillaient sous le soleil ardent, et les passants dans les rues pouvaient observer ses reflets arc-en-ciel dans l'eau qui jaillissait des fontaines. À l'automne, les arbres troquaient leurs feuilles vertes pour d'autres donnant dans des tons riches de marron, d'orange, de rouge, de doré et de rose. En hiver, enfin, la neige venait recouvrir une grande partie de cette Nature qui s'était endormie, manteau blanc laissant parfois échapper quelques unes des couleurs vives des toits de dôme.

* * *

Kaléidoscope (Seconde version : Coruscant) –

Coruscant offrait une large gamme de couleurs, si l'on savait y regarder d'assez près.

À côté du gris chromé de ses gigantesques buildings, et du gris béton de ses rues piétonnes, il y avait le bleu du ciel – enfin, lorsque la station de contrôle du climat de la planète en avait décidé ainsi – et la verdure rafraîchissante de ses quelques jardins publics en plein air. La nuit, la capitale se paraît de ses plus belles lumières – et notamment lors des fêtes de fin d'année, pendant lesquelles de gigantesques sapins de métal et de transparacier s'ornaient des plus lumineuses décorations, ces sapins étant disséminés un peu partout sur les grandes places des niveaux supérieurs de la ville-planète.

Ciel bleu, espaces verts, lumières rouges, lumières vertes, lumières dorées, lumières roses, lumières violettes... – sans oublier les étals des marchands, surmontés de parasols géants de toutes les couleurs : non, Coruscant, ce n'était pas seulement du gris.

* * *

Képi –

Le jeune officier impérial arrangea le képi posé sur ses cheveux impeccables, et lissa la tunique de son uniforme – bien que celui-ci ne comportait absolument aucun mauvais pli, le jeune homme ayant été méticuleux sur ce point.

Après plusieurs années dans une école d'officiers de l'Empire, il avait obtenu son diplôme, avec les honneurs. Il était fier de porter l'uniforme, de servir l'Empire qui avait enfin restauré la paix après plusieurs années de ravages causés par une guerre civile d'ampleur galactique.

* * *

 **C'est déjà tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'ai hâte d'être à demain, j'avoue être très satisfaite du premier texte qui est prévu pour le 12 :)**

 **Sinon... c'est pas que je réclame des reviews pour des reviews, hein, mais j'aimerais bien avoir quelques retours sur ce site, ne serait-ce qu'un petit message pour me dire quels textes vous avez préféré ^^' Voilà voilà, en espérant pouvoir lire quelques retours ;)**


	13. Jour 12 : Lettre & Loup

**.**

 **Lorsque vous aurez fini de lire le deuxième texte, vous aurez alors officiellement atteint la moitié du calendrier (et oui, déjà !). En attendant, je vous laisse découvrir le menu du jour : Anakin qui écrit une lettre à son épouse, et un Sith (inconnu du grand public, lui aussi *snif* tu mérites mieux, Scourge) assez déprimé qui vient rajouter une touche sombre aux thèmes du jour.**

* * *

 **Jour n°12 –**

 **Lundi 12 décembre 2016**

 **« Lettre & Loup »**

* * *

Lettre –

Padmé,

Sache d'abord que je n'écris _jamais_ de lettres à qui que ce soit, alors je m'excuse si tu trouves des erreurs de formulations ou des fautes d'orthographe... Bon, je vais même te l'avouer, je n'écris _jamais_ , tout court. À part certains comptes-rendus militaires, ce qui n'est absolument pas la même chose que d'écrire une lettre à sa femme.

Bref. Ce n'est pas là où je voulais en venir, mais comme la guerre est une préoccupation constante pour moi, elle s'est incrustée dans une lettre qui n'avait rien à voir avec elle. Désolé Padmé.

Mon autre préoccupation constante, à égalité avec le conflit qui me garde loin de toi, eh bien... c'est toi, mon Ange. Tu es dans mes pensées jour et nuit, et chaque jour qui passe renforce ma frustration d'être loin de toi. Je voudrais tellement être de retour à la maison, passer du temps avec toi, autant de temps que l'on veut et pas une durée imposée par nos devoirs respectifs. La chaleur de ton corps me manque, la tendresse de tes étreintes me manque, la douceur de tes baisers me manque, ton souffle chaud sur ma nuque me manque. _Tu_ me manques tellement que la douleur semble physique, comme si on avait ôté quelque chose d'important de mon corps. Dans mes rêves, je peux entendre ta voix douce, voir ton sourire éclatant et tes yeux pleins de tendresse.

Mon seul souhait pour ce Noël était de rentrer sur Coruscant pour que nous puissions passer les fêtes ensemble à la maison. Mais je n'ai pas été rappelé au Temple par le Conseil, alors je suis obligé de rester dans la Bordure Extérieure. Mais même si je n'ai pas pu rentrer, je voulais que tu reçoives un peu de moi pour Noël, alors j'ai eu l'idée de cette lettre. Crois-moi, j'aurais préféré te la remettre en main propre.

Un joyeux Noël à toi, mon Ange, même si tu risques de te sentir un peu seule cette année. Avec tout mon amour,

Anakin Skywalker

 _Et, debout, seule, dans son appartement coruscanti, une jeune Sénatrice versa quelques larmes de tristesse et d'émotion mêlées, serrant la lettre tendrement contre sa poitrine, contre son cœur._

* * *

Loup –

Lord Scourge était un loup solitaire, mais en grande partie par choix. L'immortalité était trop douloureuse pour la partager en compagnie de mortels, qui s'en iraient de toute façon avant lui.

Le rituel qu'avait réalisé l'Empereur sur lui avait certes eu l'effet escompté – ne jamais mourir –, mais parmi ses effets secondaires figuraient l'atroce souffrance physique et l'atrophie des émotions. Tel était le prix à payer pour manipuler les lois de la Nature grâce au Côté Obscur – même si Scourge n'avait jamais réclamé cette manipulation.

Les autres personnes évoluaient autour de lui, amis ou ennemis, mais lui-même était incapable de s'ancrer où que ce soit. Il avait même fini par trahir l'Empire pour aider les Jedi à vaincre l'Empereur Sith devenu fou.

Les seules émotions qu'il était encore capable de ressentir – en-dehors de la colère et de la rage que la douleur physique constante faisait naître –, étaient les émotions qu'il avait un jour éprouvées dans son « ancienne vie ». Il pouvait donc, par exemple, se souvenir dans les moindres détails de son premier amour...

Immortel et condamné à voir l'avenir arriver, il était pourtant incapable de lâcher les fantômes de son passé pour au moins pouvoir vivre dans le présent, en compagnie des autres personnes qui s'y trouvaient.

* * *

 **Vous avez remarqué qu'Anakin parle surtout de lui, de ses émotions, de sa propre déception, et semble se soucier assez peu du ressenti de Padmé ? C'est volontaire, dans ce texte. En effet, j'ai souvent remarqué, dans la saga, qu'Anakin est égoïste et centré sur ses propres émotions, faisant fi de celles des autres. (J'ai aussi essayé de garder le ton d'Anakin-Épisode II, celui qui geint sans cesse xD)**

 **Et ce pauvre Scourge... *attrape le Sith et lui fait un câlin* (Est-ce vraiment surprenant ? Je sais que vous savez tous que je suis une Sith moi aussi ^^')**


	14. Jour 13 : Mémoire & Menaçant

**.**

 **Aloooors... Treizième jour, treizième case, avec deux textes absolument pas guimauves ni crackés pour un sou. Je vous préviens donc, je leur trouve un rating M pas vraiment volé, surtout pour les thèmes évoqués dans le second.**

 **Pour vous mettre dans le contexte du premier, « Mémoire » : Il s'agit d'un Univers Alternatif basé sur le film _Captain America: The Winter Soldier_ , mais comme j'ignore si tout le monde l'a vu, j'ai quand même essayé d'être la plus claire possible sur la situation ;) donc normalement, même sans avoir vu le film, vous devriez pouvoir vous y retrouver. ^^'**

* * *

 **Jour n°13 –**

 **Mardi 13 décembre 2016**

 **« Mémoire & Menaçant »**

* * *

Mémoire –

Darth Vader était de retour à la base secrète, et les droïdes médicaux s'affairaient autour de lui, réparant les dommages que sa dernière mission avait causés à ses prothèses. Il percevait à peine le mouvement autour de lui, perdu dans ses pensées et dans les maigres souvenirs qu'il possédait.

Sa mission. L'homme. L'homme contre lequel il s'était battu, il le connaissait. Son visage lui était familier, mais Vader était incapable de lui associer un nom. _Cheveux châtains courts, yeux bleus, barbe assez fournie mais entretenue. Sabre-laser bleu, vêtements de Jedi, de couleur beige._ Un Jedi, donc. Qui était-il ?...

Vader ne se souvenait plus de sa vie avant l'Ordre Sith. Il savait, au fond de lui, qu'il s'y était passé des choses, mais il n'en gardait que des miettes de souvenirs, des flashs flous et saccadés. Les Sith l'avaient recueilli après un accident qui avait manqué de lui être mortel, l'avaient soigné et l'avaient asservi. Il était désormais sous le contrôle de cet homme, Darth Sidious, et la seule raison de son existence était désormais d'accomplir les missions qui lui étaient confiées, avant de retourner en stase jusqu'à sa prochaine sortie.

Des flashs... L'accident. Les blessures. L'armure noire se refermant sur lui. La cuve de stase. Mais aussi... Une chevelure brune, un rire de femme. Des yeux bleus amusés, une main qui caressait une barbe, une lumière bleue.

Vader sentit la panique monter et, d'une poussée de Force, envoya voler les droïdes à tous les coins de la pièce. Il fut promptement maîtrisé par les agents de sécurité qui le surveillaient.

Les soins reprirent et, quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit des bruits de pas provenant du couloir.

\- Il est instable, fit la voix artificielle du chef des droïdes médicaux. Erratique.

La grille s'ouvrit, et Darth Sidious entra, suivi par quelques uns de ses plus proches collaborateurs – Vader ne connaissait par leurs noms, car on lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas nécessaire qu'il les connaisse, mais il avait entendu plusieurs personnes appeler Sate Pestage l'homme qui se tenait maintenant à la droite de Sidious. Le Maître Sith était le seul dont il connaissait l'identité en plus du visage.

\- Rapport de mission, fit sèchement l'homme.

Vader ne répondit pas.

\- Rapport de mission, immédiatement.

Lorsque Sidious comprit que son homme de main n'avait pas l'intention de dire quoi que ce soit, il s'avança et le gifla. Vader recula légèrement sous la puissance du coup, mais ne broncha pas. Il avait connu bien pire...

\- L'homme de ma dernière mission..., chuchota Vader à travers son respirateur translucide – celui qu'il utilisait dans la salle médicale. Cet homme... C'était qui ?

\- Vous l'avez rencontré plus tôt dans la semaine lors d'une autre mission, lui répondit Sidious d'un ton froid.

Vader déglutit.

\- Je le connaissais..., murmura-t-il d'une façon presque inintelligible.

Darth Sidious poussa un soupir las et tira un tabouret à lui, s'assit et son visage fut enfin à la même hauteur que celui de Vader.

\- Votre travail a été un cadeau pour l'Ordre Sith, commença l'homme d'un ton patient – comme s'il expliquait quelque chose de complexe à un enfant. Vous avez forgé la dernière décennie. Et j'ai besoin que vous le fassiez une fois de plus. La galaxie est en équilibre entre l'ordre et le chaos, notre contrôle sur la Guerre des Clones nous permettant de choisir où frapper. Demain, le moment sera enfin venu, et nous ferons pencher la balance à notre avantage, mais si vous ne faites pas votre travail, je ne peux pas faire le mien. Et les Sith ne pourront pas gouverner la galaxie, ne pourront pas guider ses citoyens dans la bonne direction, ne pourront pas réduire les Jedi à néant.

Un moment de silence suivit son petit discours. Les droïdes médicaux avaient suspendu leur activité, les agents de la sécurité regardaient la scène de loin, et les collaborateurs de Sidious attendaient la suite des événements. Darth Vader, lui, avait vaguement écouté ce que le Maître Sith avait raconté, mais ses pensées restaient obstinément tournées vers le mystérieux Jedi.

\- Mais je le connaissais, répéta Vader avec amertume.

Sidious se releva, et s'adressa au chef des droïdes médicaux.

\- Préparez-le.

\- Mais, mon Seigneur, il est sorti de stase depuis trop longtemps pour ça..., couina le droïde.

\- Puis effacez-le, et reprogrammez-le, continua le Sith comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu.

Vader se sentit plaqué contre son siège, et ses soigneurs placèrent un générateur de chocs électriques autour de sa tête. _Non... Je ne veux pas... Pas encore... Je dois retrouver qui est cet homme, il est en danger... N'effacez pas ma mémoire..._ Il retint difficilement ses larmes, car le pire était encore à venir...

* * *

Menaçant –

Amara Palpatine était une femme discrète et silencieuse. Elle était de toute manière trop effrayée par son mari violent pour dire quoi que ce soit. Contredire Cosinga, c'était l'assurance de prendre des coups, et elle devait avouer qu'elle évitait autant que possible ce genre de situation. D'autant que plus Cosinga était enragé, plus les coups seraient violents, voire se transformer en violences sexuelles dans le cas de son épouse.

Même pour le bien-être de ses cinq enfants, elle ne souhaitait pas briser ce silence. Si les quatre plus jeunes avaient vite compris que tout esprit de rébellion ne leur serait que préjudiciable – ce qui n'empêchait pas forcément Cosinga de les frapper de temps en temps, notamment lorsque leur frère aîné n'était pas présent pour prendre les coups –, Sheev avait décidément trop de caractère pour être réduit au silence de la même manière.

Combien de fois son fils aîné s'était retrouvé couvert d'ecchymoses, de plaies... de sang... Amara ne les comptait même plus. Elle envoyait un droïde médical pour soigner le garçon, mais elle savait que Sheev le congédiait avant même qu'il n'ait commencé les soins – trop fier pour demander de l'aide.

Mais aucune blessure, aucun coup, aucun cri ne la ferait changer de position. Après tout, Sheev recevrait bien moins de corrections s'il savait rester à la place qui était la sienne. Si cet esprit de rébellion pouvait être enfin brisé, alors les sept Palpatine auraient peut-être la chance de vivre ensemble dans une paix relative – mais une paix silencieuse, afin de ne pas réveiller le monstre.

* * *

 **Vader x'( Son histoire était déjà suffisamment déprimante comme ça dans la saga originale, et voilà que j'en rajoute encore en le mettant à la place de ce pauvre Winter Soldier... (Vous avez l'autorisation de me lyncher U_U')**

 **Quant à cette chère Amara (dont j'ai chipé le nom à une autre auteure de fanfiction, étant donné que le personnage n'était pas nommé dans le roman), je tiens à préciser que je désapprouve tout à fait son attitude... mais qu'elle se trouve effectivement dans une position délicate... dont elle pourrait très bien se sortir si elle faisait les efforts nécessaires.**


	15. Jour 14 : Nature & Notification

**.**

 **Aujourd'hui va se décomposer en deux thèmes vraiment différents. Le premier texte traite d'un Sith un peu trop philosophe, tandis que le second me fait retomber dans mes vieux travers : les réseaux sociaux O_O (j'aime tellement écrire des fanfictions avec des réseaux sociaux intégrés... xD en même temps, que voulez-vous que j'écrive d'autre alors que je tombe sur le thème des notifications ? :p)**

* * *

Réponse à la review anonyme du Poussin Fou (^^') :

Oui mon père, j'ai péché. xD C'est mal le démarchage par MP, je sais je sais (même le démarchage tout court d'ailleurs U_U'), mais j'admets avoir été assommée de désespoir (et c'est presque pas exagéré) quand j'ai vu que j'avais aussi peu de retours sur des textes que j'ai passé tant de temps à écrire :/ Est-ce que mon explication m'absout de mon péché de démarchage ? xP

Et le texte où Ahsoka offre son cadeau à Anakin est l'un des plus réussis, je trouve aussi x') Ils sont trop mignons ces deux petits Jedi ^_^'

* * *

 **Jour n°14 –**

 **Mercredi 14 décembre 2016**

 **« Nature & Notification »**

* * *

Nature –

Les lois de la Nature privilégiaient les forts au détriment des faibles. Ceux qui avaient le pouvoir – et qui savaient s'en servir –, ceux qui avaient compris que la survie dépendait de celui qui mangeait l'autre et de celui qui allait être mangé par l'autre... Ceux-là étaient les plus à même de survivre, de dominer les autres, car c'était leur place naturelle, car la Force laissait la place à l'évolution naturelle, à la sélection naturelle entre les êtres les plus forts et ceux qui se feraient écrabouiller.

C'était en tout cas le point de vue de Darth Sidious, donc le point de vue d'un Sith qui avait appris l'individualisme et la détermination depuis son plus jeune âge. Un Jedi ne penserait évidemment pas la même chose, préférant mettre tous les êtres vivants sur un pied d'égalité pour contrecarrer ces lois sélectionnistes.

Darth Sidious avait été engagé dans un duel constant de force et d'autorité avec son propre père, et avait même bâti son propre code moral alors qu'il commettait les pires frasques pour fâcher la figure paternelle. Depuis tout petit, il se savait exceptionnel, et Darth Plagueis le lui avait souvent répété durant leurs années de collaboration.

Le Sith serait celui qui, en suivant ces lois naturelles, éliminerait les plus faibles – les Jedi aveuglés par leur compassion pour les déchets de la galaxie –, pour faire triompher les plus forts et restaurer un semblant de sens à l'ordre galactique.

* * *

Notification –

 _Activités sur **Instagalaxy**..._

TheChosenOne a publié une photo : Décoration du Sapin de Noël chez la Sénatrice Amidala

ChipieTano, ChanPalps, PadméS et 10 autres « j'aime »

OnlyOneKenobae : Hrrm, hrrm. Puis-je savoir ce que tu fichais chez la Sénatrice au beau milieu de la journée ?

TheChosenOne : Parce que vous me fliquez, maintenant, Obi-Wan ? o.o'

OnlyOneKenobae : Oh, non, je m'interrogeais juste sur la bizzareté de ton emploi du temps, voilà tout. Surtout que ton activité de « décoration » t'as fait manquer une partie de la réunion de crise au Temple.

TheChosenOne : Je suis juste passé dire bonjour à une amie ! … Et j'ai traîné chez elle pour l'aider à décorer son sapin. À la limite, ça, vous pouvez me le reprocher, surtout à cause du retard que ça a occasionné sur mon emploi du temps de Jedi U_U'

ChanPalps : Je suppose que l'incident est clos, désormais. J'avais pour ma part l'intention d'inviter Anakin à passer chez moi ce soir, pour boire un verre et discuter, mais j'espère que mon invitation n'empiète pas sur ses devoirs de Jedi...

TheChosenOne : Aucun souci Chancelier, j'ai du temps libre après 21 heures ;) Et si jamais vous avez un sapin à décorer vous aussi, je serais ravi de vous y aider, c'est mon activité favorite en fin d'année, j'ai l'impression de devenir un enfant à chaque fois ^^'

ChanPalps : Alors le rendez-vous est pris :) Désolé pour toi, mon garçon, mais je n'ai pas de sapin à installer...

* * *

 **Hum... Je suis moyennement convaincue par mon Instagalaxy, mais on va faire avec (et ça change de Facebook xD). Et puis... Enfin, Palpatine, installer un sapin c'est la BASE en période de fêtes, espèce de Sith qui brise les traditions festives x')**


	16. Jour 15 : Ordre & Oubli

**.**

 **Oups ! Désolée désolée désolée pour ces deux jours de retard, mais j'étais vraiment pas en forme (migraines épouvantables, fatigue...) alors je n'ai pas pu passer poster mes textes. Mais je m'apprête à tout rattraper ce soir, ne vous en faites pas ^^'**

 **Le temps file, pfiou ! Aujourd'hui, un peu de politique... mais comme j'étais désolée d'arriver avec un texte potentiellement rébarbatif en ces temps de fêtes, je vous propose, en deuxième partie, un petit Darth Plagueis surmonté de fluff xD**

* * *

Réponse à la review anonyme du Poussin Fou :

Exactement xDD J'imagine trop la tête de Palpatine, « cet idiot de Jedi vient m'agresser avec son sapin et ses décorations, vite il faut que je fasse diversion avec l'Ordre 66 ! » xD (héééé... mais c'est que ça ferait un bon texte pour _Insolitement vôtre_ , ça... ;D)

Un OS sur Obi-Wan adoptant un poussin ? ... Surveille ce Calendrier dans les prochains jours, il se pourrait que cette idée vienne se greffer à mes plans ^_^'

Non, je n'ai malheureusement pas encore pu voir _Rogue One_ , et je vais checker toutes les demies-heures mon site de streaming dans l'espoir de le voir apparaître x'( Tant pis, ce soir je me contenterais de _Suicide Squad_ (le retard que j'ai accumulé dans les sorties de cette année o.o')

* * *

 **Jour n°15 –**

 **Jeudi 15 décembre 2016**

 **« Ordre & Oubli »**

* * *

Ordre –

La galaxie avait tendance à être gouvernée par un ou des politiciens qui n'avaient aucune affinité avec la Force, et cette particularité irritait fortement les deux principaux Ordres des utilisateurs de ce pouvoir mystique. Ils estimaient tous que le contrôle d'une galaxie menée par la Force ne devait pas revenir à quelqu'un qui ne la possédait pas. Ils pensaient qu'un dirigeant avisé devait avoir une vision d'ensemble de la situation, et non pas seulement la vision globale du monde profane, mais aussi celle du monde éthéré.

Si les Jedi avaient le même point de vue que les Sith sur cette question, les défenseurs de la paix ne remettaient pas en cause l'organisation en Sénat Galactique, base de toute démocratie, mais ils souhaitaient en avoir la direction pour apporter le complément d'information qui faisait logiquement défaut aux Sénateurs. Par le passé, certains Jedi avaient eu cette possibilité de mener le Sénat en tant que Chanceliers, mais suite aux réformes de Ruusan, ils avaient été forcés d'abandonner cette prérogative.

Les Sith, quant à eux, privilégiaient un système moins parlementaire. Pendant la période de l'Empire Sith, le pouvoir était certes partagé entre plusieurs Seigneurs Noirs, mais ils se trouvaient tous sous le joug de l'Empereur. Bien plus tard, ce fut au tour de Darth Sidious, héritier direct de Darth Bane, de réinstaurer un gouvernement similaire – bien que composé de sensiblement moins de Sith –, mais à plus grande échelle.

* * *

Oubli –

Le jeune Hego Damask avait été absorbé une grande partie de la nuit dans des calculs complexes – ses devoirs scolaires –, et en avait presque oublié quel jour il était lorsque la luminosité commença à augmenter au-dehors. Impossible de parler de soleil dans le sens habituel, puisque Mygeeto était une planète quasiment toujours recouverte par les nuages et par la neige.

Hego releva la tête vers l'holo-horloge, et constata que la nuit était passée abominablement vite. Accaparé comme il avait été par ses devoirs – l'envie de les faire avait été soudaine et imprévisible, et assez peu rationnelle pour un réveillon de Noël –, il avait complètement oublié la surprise qu'il avait préparée pour sa mère et qu'il devait lui apporter ce matin-là.

L'enfant se leva de sa chaise de bureau en toute vitesse, s'habilla rapidement, et sortit dans le couloir. Il se précipita en direction des cuisines, situées quelques étages plus bas, en prenant soin de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Là, il demanda au droïde cuisinier de l'aider à confectionner un succulent plateau de petit-déjeuner pour sa mère, petite attention d'un fils en un matin de Noël. Puis, il attrapa ce même plateau, et sortit des cuisines, faisant très attention à ne pas faire tomber les différents aliments et boissons. Sa progression à travers les couloirs de la villa fut donc minutieuse, afin d'éviter tout soubresaut fatal.

Un droïde d'entretien, qui passait par là, toqua à la porte de la chambre pour lui, et lui ouvrit lorsqu'il reçut la réponse positive de l'occupante. L'enfant entra donc dans la spacieuse pièce.

\- Hego ! s'exclama la mère, qui était déjà préparée pour quitter la chambre. Tu es bien matinal, aujourd'hui. Et qu'est-ce que ce plateau, dans tes mains ?

\- Je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël, mère ! fit le petit Muun en s'approchant d'elle avec le plateau. Voici une petite attention qui, je l'espère, vous fera plaisir.

Le visage de sa mère s'éclaira d'un rare sourire, et elle attrapa le plateau pour le poser sur une petite table basse.

\- Je te remercie, Hego, et je te souhaite un joyeux Noël à toi aussi. Tu as eu une bonne idée avec ce plateau de petit-déjeuner... surtout qu'il est réellement copieux ! Que dirais-tu de le partager avec moi ?

\- Avec plaisir, mère ! s'exclama le petit Muun, et il s'installa à côté de sa mère sur un petit sofa.

* * *

 **Le nom de la mère de Hego Damask n'a jamais été mentionné, et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle n'a pas été nommée ici ;) J'extrapole assez peu, au final, car même s'il était destiné à devenir Sith (pour plus de précisions, voir le roman « Darth Plagueis » de James Luceno ;D), Hego Damask a toujours été proche de ses parents. Le seul détail qui est sorti de mon esprit, c'est la relation assez sobre et réservée avec sa mère, car je n'ai aucune idée de comment les Muuns interagissent même au sein de leur propre famille x')**


	17. Jour 16 : Perfection & Poison

**.**

 **Comme promis, je continue de rattraper mon impardonnable retard ;)**

 **Seizième case du calendrier... Très très Sidiousien, à vrai dire. Le Sith est là même où il ne devrait pas apparaître... Le premier texte lui est consacré, à lui et à ses talents exceptionnels, tandis que le second est centré sur Sate Pestage, mais la proximité de ce personnage avec Palpatine a conduit le Sith à être mentionné (ou bien a conduit l'auteure à dérailler et à l'inclure quand même U_U').**

* * *

 **Jour n°16 –**

 **Vendredi 16 décembre 2016**

 **« Perfection & Poison »**

* * *

Perfection –

Darth Sidious était pleinement conscient de sa propre perfection. Elle était innée – peut-être était-ce l'une des raisons qui expliquaient la haine que son propre père avait toujours éprouvée pour lui ?... Mais maintenant que Cosinga Palpatine avait été sauvagement assassiné par son fils aîné, et que son corps était oublié à bord d'une navette spatiale égarée, il n'y avait plus aucun moyen de lui demander quoi que ce soit.

Sidious était parfait en tant que Sith. Insidieux, d'apparence inoffensive, il était un caméléon dont la capacité d'adaptation lui permettait de retourner n'importe quelle situation – même la plus désespérée – à son avantage. Il avait certes beaucoup appris grâce à Darth Plagueis – la patience, le contrôle de ses émotions –, mais l'intelligence qui lui permettait d'analyser problèmes et contextes, était quant à elle naturelle. S'insinuer au Sénat Galactique, qui était l'un des derniers endroits où un Jedi chercherait un Sith, s'avérait également être une stratégie gagnante.

En dehors de tout cet éventail de talents et de compétences, en dehors de la véritable personnalité du Seigneur Sith, le personnage de Palpatine prenait forme, si souvent incarné qu'il était devenu une extension naturelle de Sidious, une seconde peau. Palpatine lui aussi frôlait la perfection, mais dans un tout autre registre : amical, attentionné, prodiguant des conseils avisés avec pédagogie, sa présence était souvent demandée. Son beau visage était une couverture privilégiée, le riche baryton de sa voix portait des messages politiques aux véritables intentions masquées.

Porté par tant de perfection, le Grand Plan ne pouvait qu'aboutir, et la galaxie en serait changée à jamais.

* * *

Poison –

Sate Pestage avait lui aussi développé un nombre impressionnant de compétences, et Darth Sidious ne pouvait même plus se passer de lui.

Ayant choisi la « profession » d'assassin, il connaissait désormais toutes les arcanes du métier. Recommandé par Darth Plagueis à Darth Sidious, les deux humains avaient rapidement sympathisé, et Sate avait rejoint le staff de Palpatine en tant que son conseiller politique... une excellente couverture, qui lui permettait de toujours être à la disposition du Sith pour effectuer des missions délicates.

Mais, derrière ses poisons et ses lames, l'homme était avant tout un être humain, et ses émotions l'avaient conduit à devenir le meilleur ami de Kinman Doriana – ami de Palpatine, et séducteur invétéré, parfois au plus grand désespoir de Sate – et à développer des sentiments encore plus profonds pour Palpatine... que celui-ci ne partageait malheureusement pas.

* * *

 **Parce que le ship Sate Pestage x Sheev Palpatine mérite d'exister voire même d'être canonisé *0* xD**


	18. Jour 17 : Question & Quiétude

**.**

 **On entre dans la dernière semaine de ce calendrier... que le temps est passé vite ! Au programme d'aujourd'hui, toujours deux textes, qui tombent, chacun à leur manière, dans le domaine du fluff *0***

 **Le premier met en scène – une fois n'est pas coutume xD – Qui-Gon avec un très jeune Obi-Wan, et je pense que ça rentre certainement dans le domaine de l'Univers Alternatif également au niveau des dates, mais c'est pas grave ^^' (il me semble bien qu'Obi-Wan devient Padawan assez tard...).**

 **Le second revient sur une soirée de réveillon en couple pour Darth Malgus et Eleena Daru (je les adore, je les adore *-* OTP ! xD).**

* * *

 **Jour n°17 –**

 **Samedi 17 décembre 2016**

 **« Question & Quiétude »**

* * *

Question –

\- Maître... j'ai une question, s'il vous plaît ?

\- Je t'écoute, Obi-Wan, fit Qui-Gon en tournant la tête vers son très jeune apprenti.

\- Est-ce que le Père Noël existe vraiment, Maître ? demanda l'enfant, une moue incertaine sur les lèvres.

Qui-Gon Jinn fixa son Padawan, un sourcil levé. Qui avait bien pu lui mettre l'idée même du Père Noël dans la tête ? Sachant que les Jedi ne fêtaient pas Noël à proprement parler, et que même les plus jeunes élèves n'étaient pas censés croire en des choses aussi futiles que des légendes pour enfants – non pas pour les punir, mais pour former leur esprit critique.

Obi-Wan interpréta l'expression de son Maître différemment, et le petit garçon baissa la tête, honteux.

\- Je... je regrette de vous avoir importuné avec une question aussi stupide et enfantine, Maître, marmonna-t-il, cherchant visiblement à pouvoir disparaître sous le sol de marbre du Temple.

Qui-Gon posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son Padawan, mais celui-ci n'osa pas relever la tête vers le Jedi.

\- Obi-Wan, tu sais qu'un Padawan doit toujours regarder son Maître dans les yeux lorsqu'il lui parle, n'est-ce pas ?

L'enfant se redressa timidement et constata, à son plus grand soulagement, que ni le regard bleu ni la voix grave de Qui-Gon Jinn n'étaient remplis de reproches. Au contraire, le Jedi dégageait une aura bienveillante et même presque paternelle.

\- Ta question, « stupide et enfantine » comme tu as tenu à le préciser, ne m'a pas le moins du monde importuné, mon jeune Padawan, le rassura son Maître. Et aucune question n'est stupide, Obi-Wan. Il ne faut pas que tu aies honte de demander des réponses à ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est le processus naturel de l'apprentissage.

\- J'ai compris, Maître, dit Obi-Wan d'une petite voix pas encore totalement confiante. Mais cette question n'avait strictement rien à voir avec mon entraînement Jedi, elle était déplacée.

\- Elle n'avait peut-être aucune importance pour ton entraînement, mais elle en avait pour toi, et c'est tout l'intérêt de lui apporter une réponse, lui assura Qui-Gon, mais avant, j'aimerais savoir qui t'as parlé de Père Noël au sein de ce Temple, ajouta-t-il doucement.

\- Ce... ce n'était pas au Temple, avoua l'enfant. Pas vraiment, en tout cas. J'en ai entendu parler sur l'HoloNet, mais lorsque j'en ai parlé aux autres Padawans, ils se sont moqués de moi et m'ont dit que c'étaient des sottises.

\- Et ils ont raison, même s'ils auraient dû te le dire avec plus de tact. Non, je suis désolé, mon jeune apprenti, mais le Père Noël n'existe pas, lui dit Qui-Gon avec la même douceur. C'est une histoire inventée pour les enfants, je le crains.

Obi-Wan resta silencieux un instant, le temps d'intégrer l'information.

\- Je vois, Maître, fit-il lentement.

\- Tu n'es pas trop déçu, j'espère ?

\- Je pense... que je m'en remettrais, Maître, répondit Obi-Wan avec un petit sourire.

Qui-Gon lui sourit en retour, et l'enfant sentit son cœur se réchauffer, ainsi que sa gêne disparaître.

* * *

Quiétude –

C'était une soirée de réveillon de Noël calme pour Darth Malgus et pour son épouse Eleena Daru. Les jeunes mariés sirotaient leur thé en regardant un divertissement sur l'HoloNet. Ils étaient assis sur un canapé confortable, Eleena pelotonnée contre son époux, qui entourait ses épaules fines de son bras musclé. C'était un tableau assez inhabituel lorsqu'on traitait de Seigneurs Sith, et la sérénité d'une soirée de couple telle que celle-ci tranchait avec le Code Sith qui prônait la passion comme un contrepoison à la paix demandée par le Code Jedi.

Mais ce soir-là, Malgus s'en fichait. Du Code, de l'Ordre, de l'Empire. Il profitait rarement de soirées comme celle-ci, pendant lesquelles la présence de son épouse prenait enfin le pas sur ses sombres pensées. Il était donc tout à fait hors de question pour lui de s'attarder ce soir-là sur les dogmes Sith et Jedi, alors que le réveillon appelait à la détente du corps et de l'esprit.

Eleena se redressa pour poser sa tasse sur la petite table de salon, puis retourna appuyer sa tête contre l'épaule musclée de Malgus. Le Sith réalisa alors qu'il n'en avait rien eu à faire non plus, de ce que ses camarades Sith pensaient, le jour où il avait prononcé ses vœux devant la jeune Twi'lek qui se reposait à présent contre lui. Selon la société imposée par l'Empire, Eleena était considérée comme un être inférieur, notamment par rapport à lui, un Seigneur Sith humain et haut placé. Une union civile habituelle leur étant interdite, ils s'étaient unis selon un rituel Sith, et ce, en secret – seule Bogan, le Côté Obscur de la Force, avait été témoin de ce mariage, et c'était la seule entité que Darth Malgus avait souhaité invoquer pour sceller cette union.

Eleena avait souvent exprimé son désir qu'ils puissent former un couple normal – et Malgus, au fond de lui, en souhaitait tout autant –, mais elle avait aussi compris que cela ne serait jamais possible. Il se sentait désolé de briser son cœur et ses espoirs de cette façon, et il en voulait souvent aux lois raciales de l'Empire.

De la même manière, Eleena aurait aimé porter les enfants de Malgus, et même si humains et Twi'leks pouvaient se reproduire ensemble, leur descendance était considérée comme bâtarde aux yeux de l'Empire. Si Malgus se serait retrouvé à revendiquer la paternité de ces hypothétiques enfants, sa carrière militaire aurait été ruinée, son pouvoir politique lui aurait été retiré. Et, dans tous les cas de figure possibles, cette hypothétique descendance n'aurait jamais pu trouver une place dans la société.

 _Quel gâchis_ , songea le Sith. Il aurait préféré avoir la liberté de mener sa vie personnelle comme il le souhaitait et, surtout, ne pas avoir la tâche ingrate de briser les rêves de son Eleena.

Laquelle s'était finalement endormie, blottie contre lui. Un sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres du colosse, et il attrapa un plaid à la texture douce qui était posé non loin de lui, pour en recouvrir la jeune Twi'lek.

* * *

 **Pour une fois, les textes sont vraiment longs, ça change hein ? x')**


	19. Jour 18 : Réconfort & Rebelle

**.**

 **Une semaine tout pile avant Noël... ;) Pour fêter ça : Palpatine ! C'était prévisible, non ? x')**

 **Deux thèmes, le premier décliné en deux textes différents, juste parce que j'avais deux idées différentes ^^' La plus sombre est placée en premier, et on enchaînera avec quelque chose de plus joyeux... voire carrément fluff et délibérément basée sur ma propre théorie « Rey Palpatine » xD**

 **Le dernier texte fait uniquement état d'un de mes headcanons bizarres où Palpatine abandonne son style très aristocratique pour se rebeller un peu ;)**

* * *

Réponse à la review anonyme du Poussin Fou :

Eh oui, l'Empire Sith c'était pas joyeux joyeux (sauf si tu étais humain ou Sith de sang-pur, là t'étais un sacré privilégié).

* * *

 **Jour n°18 –**

 **Dimanche 18 décembre 2016**

 **« Réconfort & Rebelle »**

* * *

Réconfort (Première version : Enfant) –

Sa joue gauche était rouge, et la douleur le lançait. Ce n'était pourtant qu'un seul élément du triste tableau que composait alors Sheev Palpatine, huit ans. Le petit garçon roux était recouvert d'ecchymoses et de plaies, et faisait état d'une cheville foulée. Sur son dos dénudé, des marques écarlates, résultats de coups de ceinture.

Cosinga Palpatine était un tyran domestique, et tout le monde profitait régulièrement de ses incroyables accès de rage – mais son souffre-douleur favori restait son fils aîné.

Après avoir vaillamment lutté contre elles, Sheev laissa finalement ses larmes couler le long de ses joues, et il grimaça chaque fois qu'elles rencontraient une blessure. Il prenait toujours grand soin de ne jamais pleurer devant Cosinga, car il savait que son père détestait le bruit des sanglots, et frappait alors encore plus fort.

Sheev aurait tout donné pour vivre dans une famille plus aimante que la sienne. La haine, le rejet étaient lourds à porter pour un enfant, et aucun répit ne semblait se profiler à l'horizon, alors même que les fêtes de fin d'année approchaient. Le manoir de Convergence resplendira sous ses décorations, comme à son habitude, mais ses habitants seront toujours dans l'incapacité de changer leur comportement les uns envers les autres.

Dans ces moments où le désespoir le submergeait, Sheev rêvait à une mère aimante qui apparaîtrait tout d'un coup pour panser ses blessures, pour le prendre dans ses bras et le réconforter avec des mots doux. Ce n'était en rien un remède à sa douleur, et cela l'amplifiait davantage même, ajoutant une nausée dont il se serait bien passé.

* * *

Réconfort (Seconde version : Grand-Père) –

La petite Rey déchirait avec enthousiasme les paquets qui entouraient ses cadeaux, puis s'extasiait sur leurs contenus. Palpatine trouvait ses cris plutôt fatigants, mais le sourire sur le visage de Mara était trop éclatant pour qu'il vienne gâcher le bonheur de l'enfant.

Rey, six ans, se leva et s'approcha de sa mère, Mara, pour lui offrir, en guise de « merci », un gros bisou sur la joue. La petite fille s'avança ensuite vers son grand-père, pour le remercier – plus timidement – d'une manière plus conventionnelle.

Palpatine lui sourit. Même si l'enfant était plutôt agitée et fatigante, il s'était assez rapidement attaché à sa petite-fille.

Rey Skywalker-Palpatine réclama alors joyeusement un câlin de son grand-père, alors le Seigneur Sith la souleva dans ses bras. L'enfant s'accrocha à lui, posa sa tête au creux de son cou, et il lui frictionna doucement le dos.

C'était un Noël décidément plus familial que tous ceux qu'il avait passés à Convergence. Les sourires de sa fille et de sa petite-fille étaient bien plus réconfortants que les vœux forcés de Cosinga – forcés par la présence d'invités extérieurs au cercle familial.

* * *

Rebelle –

Palpatine en avait définitivement assez d'être surveillé et contrôlé par son père dans ses moindres mouvements. Assez que Cosinga ne lui dicte sa conduite, assez que Cosinga ne le frappe pour des raisons futiles. L'heure de la rébellion avait sonné... et quoi de mieux pour humilier Cosinga, que d'avoir une apparence et un style vestimentaire tout sauf convenables pour un aristocrate Naboo – de surcroît héritier d'une Maison noble ?

Cela commença avec un petit piercing à l'oreille droite. Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent avant que Cosinga ne se rende enfin compte de cet « ajout » – et sa colère avait été terrible, comme cela avait été prévisible.

Palpatine enchaîna avec un tatouage, d'inspiration Sith (il avait beaucoup appris sur eux en faisant des recherches, et il avait été fasciné) – tatouage en noir et en tons de gris, une pièce suffisamment grande pour recouvrir tout son avant-bras gauche. Même si ce geste de rébellion était moins visible, dans le sens où des manches permettraient de le masquer, Cosinga le prit encore plus mal que l'histoire du piercing.

\- D'abord un piercing, maintenant un tatouage... Tu es ridicule, Sheev, avait déclaré Cosinga dans un grondement furieux. La crédibilité de toute la Maison Palpatine est concernée, maintenant, uniquement parce que son stupide héritier a décidé de me défier !

Afin de compléter tout ce tableau, le jeune homme changea radicalement de styles vestimentaire et capillaire. Vêtements noirs à la coupe décidément tout sauf aristocratique, cheveux d'un roux flamboyant coiffé en un _man bun_ , yeux bleu pâle soulignés de khôl noir... Palpatine n'avait lésiné sur aucun moyen.

Alors, Cosinga, comme son fils l'avait escompté, vit la honte s'abattre sur sa famille, sur son nom, par le biais des tabloïds qui faisaient partager chacun de ces changements au peuple Naboo très – trop – conservateur. Palpatine avait certes réussi à embarrasser la figure paternelle et à reprendre un certain degré de contrôle sur sa propre vie, mais son père ne pardonnait pas facilement – ne pardonnait pas du tout, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de Sheev –, et il lui fit payer cet affront lors d'accès de rage et de violence mémorables.

* * *

 **Entre dark, fluff avec crack, et crack avec dark, c'était peut-être uniquement centré sur Palps mais au moins c'était diversifié x')**


	20. Jour 19 : Savoir & Survivre

**.**

 **Je crois que mon cerveau a définitivement perdu la capacité d'écrire des trucs légers x'( … Et puis j'ai tiré au sort des thèmes pas toujours joyeux, aussi xD**

 **Pour le premier texte... le lien avec le thème peut se faire à la fin, quand Palpatine se dit que Cosinga n'a aucune idée des problèmes que son fils envisage encore de lui causer. … Oui, on peut voir ça comme ça. (En vrai, l'auteure a écrit un peu n'importe quoi, et a abandonné la moitié de ses idées de départ dont le lien avec « Savoir ». L'auteure a les neurones dans le coton, merci de votre compréhension U_U')**

* * *

Réponse à la review anonyme du Poussin Fou :

Eh oui, Rey Skywalker-Palpatine m'a toujours semblé être une excellente théorie, quelque chose que les gens n'attendront pas forcément ;)

* * *

 **Jour n°19 –**

 **Lundi 19 décembre 2016**

 **« Savoir & Survivre »**

* * *

Savoir –

Lorsque Sheev se réveilla en ce matin de Noël, l'adolescent ne réalisa pas tout de suite la date du jour. Il s'étira longuement en restant bien au chaud sous ses couvertures, seule sa main droite en sortit furtivement pour repousser les cheveux roux en bataille qui étaient tombés sur son visage pendant son sommeil.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il descendit l'escalier principal du manoir de Convergence, et que les deux ou trois serviteurs qu'il croisa lui souhaitèrent poliment un joyeux Noël, qu'il parvint à se situer dans le temps. _Un joyeux Noël... Quel joyeux Noël en effet que d'être coincé ici avec une famille abominable_ , songea-t-il amèrement, tout en leur retournant la politesse avec un sourire de façade.

Il arriva dans la salle à manger principale, pour y trouver ses deux frères et ses deux sœurs, déjà attablés autour de leur petit déjeuner. Sheev soupira, puis se résigna à s'asseoir en leur compagnie. Alors qu'il se servait un mug de thé, son plus jeune frère, âgé de dix ans, l'interpella :

\- Je ne pense pas que tu aies été assez sage cette année pour que le Père Noël t'offre quelque chose, fit l'enfant avec un sourire méchant. Je ne pense pas que tu aies été assez sage de _toute ta vie_ pour mériter quoi que ce soit, en fait.

\- Tu es absolument ridicule, lui rétorqua sèchement Sheev. Le Père Noël n'existe même pas, et tu le sais. Maintenant tais-toi et retourne à ta tartine.

\- Il n'a pas forcément tort, continua la plus âgée des deux sœurs. Le Père Noël mis à part, évidemment. Je doute fort que Père accepte de t'offrir quoi que ce soit, vu comment tu t'es comporté à son égard toute l'année... toute ton existence, même.

Sheev lui lança un regard courroucé, mais sa sœur ne se départit pas de son petit rictus agaçant.

\- C'est certainement le cas, mais crois-moi, je n'en ai strictement rien à faire des états d'âme de Père, tout comme je n'en ai rien à faire des vôtres, lui répondit Sheev. Mieux vaut ne pas avoir de cadeaux que d'accepter ceux offerts à contrecœur.

Son frère le plus âgé s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose, mais il en fut dissuadé par l'entrée de Cosinga dans la pièce. Le père de famille, avec lequel Sheev partageait une ressemblance frappante, s'adressa directement à son fils aîné.

\- Sheev, lève-toi et suis-moi, grogna-t-il sans lui jeter plus qu'un regard.

\- Bonjour à vous aussi, Père, fit le jeune Palpatine d'un ton ironique.

Cosinga, qui avait déjà tourné les talons pour quitter la pièce, se retourna brusquement vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

\- Quand apprendras-tu à rester à ta place et à ne pas me manquer de respect ? cracha-t-il d'un ton furieux.

Sheev préféra ne rien répondre, pour une fois. Une confrontation aussi matinale ne figurait pas dans ses plans pour la journée. Il emboîta plutôt le pas de Cosinga, qui le conduisit à l'extérieur du manoir, dans l'allée de l'entrée.

Un objet volumineux s'y trouvait, mais il était recouvert par un grand drap blanc. _Un cadeau ? Tout de même ?_ Cosinga se planta devant son fils, ses yeux bleu pâle brillant de sa colère toujours pas retombée.

\- Considère ce cadeau comme une sorte d'accord entre nous. Je te fais plaisir en t'offrant quelque chose que je suis sûr que tu vas apprécier et, en échange, tu améliores ton comportement. Envers moi, envers ta mère, envers tes frères et sœurs, envers tes professeurs et tes camarades. Je ne sais pas pour quoi tu te prends, exactement, à tenir tête à tout le monde, mais maintenant tu vas arrêter parce que j'en ai plus qu'assez. C'est compris ?

\- Avant d'agréer à quoi que ce soit, je souhaite voir ce que tu m'as « offert ».

\- Tu n'es pas en position de négocier, Sheev.

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! s'exclama le jeune Palpatine, exaspéré.

\- C'est le prénom que nous t'avons donné à ta naissance et j'ai donc tout à fait le droit de l'utiliser, peu importe ton avis sur le sujet.

Les deux Palpatine étaient désormais aussi furieux l'un que l'autre, se toisant froidement. La tension entre eux était presque palpable.

\- Pour en revenir au sujet principal de cette discussion, commença Sheev en tentant de recouvrer son sang-froid, je suis parfaitement en position de négocier, contrairement à ce que vous pensez, Père, puisque j'ai tout à fait le droit de refuser votre cadeau.

\- Ça, c'est ce qu'on va voir, et bien vite.

Cosinga fit signe au discret servant, qui se trouvait non loin depuis le début, de retirer le drap blanc pour découvrir ce qui était caché dessous.

Un prototype Patrouilleur Flash. L'un des meilleurs speeders de course.

Sheev resta ébahi pendant un instant. Cosinga savait décidément comment faire chanter les gens... mais son fils avait la fibre manipulatrice tout aussi développée, sinon plus.

\- Toujours enclin à refuser mon cadeau ? demanda Cosinga, un petit sourire victorieux dessiné sur ses lèvres fines.

\- J'admets que cela peut me faire reconsidérer ce que j'ai affirmé précédemment, commenta son fils.

\- Prends-le, il est à toi. Je réclame simplement un meilleur comportement et une meilleure tenue de ta part, ce qui ne devrait pas trop être difficile à faire, même pour toi, si tu décides de faire des efforts.

 _Crois ce que tu veux, vieil homme... La personne qui parviendra à me contrôler et à me forcer à faire des choses contre mon gré n'est pas encore née._

* * *

Survivre –

Leia était désormais l'une des seules survivantes de la catastrophe d'Alderaan. Mais même si elle était sauve, un horrible nœud comprimait son estomac...

Elle avait tout perdu en l'espace de quelques secondes. Elle avait tout perdu parce que Tarkin avait eu soif de sang et de violence, et que la planète natale de la princesse était la cible la plus proche. Elle avait tout perdu parce qu'un monstre avait appuyé sur un bouton, et que ce bouton était celui qui appelait la Mort elle-même.

Leia était tellement perdue dans le flottement et la douleur qu'elle peinait à vraiment réaliser l'ampleur de la catastrophe. Une planète entière avait disparu sous ses yeux impuissants, heurtée par l'unique rayon destructeur de l'Étoile de la Mort. Tout ce qu'elle avait toujours connu – sa vie entière – était partie en fumée en l'espace de quelques secondes décisives, alors que la planète explosait en des millions de fragments rocheux, alors que les personnes qui s'y trouvaient étaient réduites en cendres – comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé.

Et pourtant, ces personnes avaient existé. Elles étaient nées, elles avaient grandi, elles avaient bâti leurs vies. Et un officier impérial trop zélé s'était empressé de répondre à l'appel d'un Empereur maléfique, avait fait feu et avait tout détruit.

Leia pensait avec douleur au peuple d'Alderaan, pacifique et éloigné des conflits qui secouaient de nouveau la galaxie. Hommes, femmes, enfants, tellement de vies innocentes volées sans préavis.

Leia revoyait également sa propre famille. La terreur que son père avait dû éprouver, en voyant le faisceau lumineux traverser l'espace en direction de la planète. Bail Organa avait probablement versé une larme pour son peuple, pour sa planète, pour le danger que courait toute la galaxie. Il avait certainement eu une pensée pour sa fille, captive de l'Empire, au destin incertain. Et puis tout s'était éteint, et plus rien ne se rallumerait désormais.

* * *

 **C'est beaucoup trop sombre, tout ça... Vous pouvez soutenir ce pauvre Sheev Palpatine en rejoignant le Comité de Soutien au Malheureux Darth Sidious, et allumer une bougie en mémoire des victimes d'Alderaan x'(**


	21. Jour 20 : Tornade & Troupe

**.**

 **Hmm... c'est pas que je commence à être à court d'idées originales mais... un tout petit peu quand même. C'est surtout la motivation qui me fait défaut xD**

 **Aujourd'hui, un premier texte relativement basique, starring de nouveau Anakin, mais un petit Ani cette fois ! ;) Le second texte est une réponse à une requête du Poussin Fou, qui me demandait de montrer un Obi-Wan adoptant un (ou des, en l'occurrence) poussin(s) x')**

* * *

 **Jour n°20 –**

 **Mardi 20 décembre 2016**

 **« Tornade & Troupe »**

* * *

Tornade –

La tempête de sable s'abattait sur Mos Espa, mais Anakin avait eu le temps de mettre ses nouveaux amis à l'abri chez lui. Ils n'auraient de toute façon pas eu le temps de regagner leur vaisseau, posé à l'extérieur de la ville.

Shmi avait accueilli à bras ouverts ces visiteurs d'une autre planète, comprenant, après tellement d'années de vie sur Tatooine, que les conditions météorologiques étaient potentiellement mortelles. La petite bicoque où logeaient les deux esclaves de Watto était donc désormais remplie par un grand homme, une jeune fille, un Gungan insupportable et un droïde astromécano qui bipait.

Anakin s'était bien évidemment empressé de faire découvrir à sa nouvelle amie, Padmé, l'étendue de son talent en mécanique, en lui présentant quelques objets ainsi que le C-3PO qu'il terminait d'assembler. La jeune fille avait l'air presque époustouflée qu'un petit garçon de neuf ans à peine puisse déjà reconstituer des droïdes entiers – ou en tout cas, Anakin interprétait l'expression de Padmé de cette manière –, et c'était tout à fait ce qu'il souhaitait, puisqu'Anakin avait définitivement eu un coup de foudre pour la jolie étrangère.

Même si cette tempête de sable avait retardé les plans de ses visiteurs impromptus, Anakin la remerciait secrètement car il pouvait passer du temps avec Padmé.

* * *

Troupe –

Obi-Wan Kenobi, au détour d'une mission, était tombé tout à fait par hasard sur une petite troupe de poussins abandonnés par leur mère, et il les avait adoptés immédiatement, sous le regard choqué de son ancien Padawan.

Désormais, le Maître Jedi – à la sagesse habituellement reconnue – se promenait d'un bout à l'autre du Temple avec sa troupe de poussins sur les talons : Coco, Chantal, Jacqueline, Monique, Marcel et Alain faisaient désormais partie du paysage du Temple, au plus grand désespoir des autres Maîtres.

Et, jamais bien loin de son ancien mentor, Anakin regardait avec stupeur un Obi-Wan très souriant présenter ses poussins aux Jedi de sexe féminin, qui elles étaient absolument extasiées par « les petites têtes trop mignonnes » de ces boules de plumes.

* * *

 **Me voilà enfin retombée dans le crack le plus pur... Mais c'était pour la bonne cause ! xD**


	22. Jour 21 : Ultimatum & Utopie

**.**

 **Du crack, en veux-tu en voilà ! Le premier texte résulte de ma folie, de mon adoration pour les mignons kigurumis, et de mon amour pour Sidious... ce qui donne logiquement du crack. Avec un pauvre petit Plagueis comme victime (tiens donc, serions-nous revenus dans « Insolitement vôtre » ? xD).**

 **Le second texte est plus dans la sobriété et vachement plus court... mais j'avoue que je n'avais pas tellement d'idées x')**

* * *

 **Jour n°21 –**

 **Mercredi 21 décembre 2016**

 **« Ultimatum & Utopie »**

* * *

Ultimatum –

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, et Darth Plagueis leva un regard alarmé vers l'origine de ce bruit. Dans l'embrasure de cette même porte, il découvrit avec stupeur son jeune apprenti, Darth Sidious, uniquement vêtu d'un ridicule pyjama-combinaison licorne rose, dont la capuche recouvrait ses cheveux roux.

\- Lord Sidious ? chevrota le Muun, complètement déstabilisé par cette apparition pour le moins inattendue. Je peux peut-être savoir ce qu'il vous prend ?!

\- Ce qu'il me prend, Maître ? J'allais justement vous en parler. Je suis venu négocier l'évolution de ma carrière politique, annonça-t-il d'un air sérieux qui contrastait abruptement avec le ridicule de sa tenue.

\- L'évolution de... votre carrière politique ?

Le vieux Maître Sith était toujours trop interloqué pour remettre son imposant cerveau en état de marche maximal... et le torse nu et pâle et finement musclé que le pyjama-combinaison mal boutonné laissait apparaître ne l'aidait pas à rendre ses pensées beaucoup plus claires...

\- Oui. Tapalo et Veruna sont sur le point de réorganiser leur gouvernement, et ils cherchent un nouvel Ambassadeur pour Naboo. C'est l'opportunité rêvée !... mais vous m'avez récemment dit d'attendre encore un peu avant de briguer le poste. Je ne suis pas d'accord. Pas d'accord du tout, Maître.

Plagueis cligna des yeux, pas encore tout à fait remis de ses émotions.

\- Je vais donc porter ce kigurumi licorne absolument ridicule jusqu'à ce que vous changiez d'avis sur le sujet, déclara Sidious. Je vais le porter ici, à Aborah, et lorsque je devrais quitter le sanctuaire, je garderai cette habit sur moi, pour voir combien de temps le ridicule mettra à m'atteindre et à porter un coup fatal à ma carrière politique que vous ne voulez pas voir démarrer.

\- C'est ridicule, Sidious, marmonna le Muun.

\- C'est un moyen de chantage comme un autre, Maître. Et vous savez à quel point je peux être déterminé.

Darth Plagueis déglutit nerveusement. Oh oui, il connaissait son apprenti sur le bout des doigts maintenant, et il savait qu'il mettrait ses menaces à exécution.

\- Vous n'aurez pas à porter ce vêtement ridicule bien longtemps, Lord Sidious, fit Plagueis. J'accepte vos prétentions au poste d'Ambassadeur, et je vais même vous aider à l'obtenir en faisant jouer une faveur que Veruna me doit.

\- Je vous remercie, Maître, répondit doucement le jeune humain en inclinant respectueusement sa tête encapuchonnée de rose et de corne en plastique.

Alors que Darth Sidious se tournait pour quitter la pièce, le Muun l'interpella une dernière fois.

\- Vous... vous ne portez rien en dessous de ce _kigurumi_ , n'est-ce pas, Lord Sidious ? demanda un Plagueis rouge de gêne.

\- Non, Maître, je n'ai que ce kigurumi sur moi, répondit Sidious avec un sourire malicieux.

Il quitta enfin la pièce, sans regarder en arrière, et Hego Damask soupira de soulagement.

* * *

Utopie –

Un monde utopique selon Anakin Skywalker, c'était un monde où on l'autorisait à concilier sa mission de Jedi avec sa famille. Servir la République, oui, mais tout en étant autorisé à épouser Padmé librement et à vivre avec elle, à voir leurs enfants grandir et la famille Skywalker s'agrandir. Le bonheur que procurait une famille unie ne poussait certainement pas au Côté Obscur – même s'il trahissait le Code Jedi –, sinon cela signifiait que des milliards de milliards de personnes vivant dans cette galaxie étaient de potentiels Sith.

* * *

 **Oui, bon, « Utopie » ne fait même pas exactement 100 mots (seulement 89 pour être exacte), mais c'était soit ça, soit un gros pavé en plusieurs chapitres mettant en place un univers alternatif Star Wars / Utopia UK (quel univers serait l'alternatif de l'autre ? je ne le sais même pas moi-même encore...) xD**

 **Mais sinon qu'est-ce que je me suis marrée en écrivant « Ultimatum » xP (J'peux adopter un jeune Sidious d'une vingtaine d'années en kigurumi licorne et sans sous-vêtements ? *bave* Je lui arracherais son kigurumi d'un seul geste, et ensuite...! Bref U_U')**


	23. Jour 22 : Vaurien & Vôtre

**.**

 **Ce calendrier de l'Avent s'achève bientôt... et aujourd'hui, ça tourne à l'eau de rose, entre une Leia amoureuse mais féministe avant tout, et sa mère qui a eu un coup de foudre pour un homme qui n'est pas son mari (Padmé, franchement ! o.o' … m'enfin je la comprends xD).**

* * *

 **Jour n°22 –**

 **Jeudi 22 décembre 2016**

 **« Vaurien & Vôtre »**

* * *

Vaurien –

\- Je vous plais car je suis un vaurien, et qu'il n'y a pas de vauriens dans votre vie.

\- J'aime les hommes gentils, c'est vrai...

\- Je suis un gentil vaurien..., murmura Han Solo en attrapant les lèvres de Leia entre les siennes.

La jeune femme se laissa faire, déboussolée pendant un instant. Elle ne l'admettrait probablement jamais, mais elle avait effectivement des sentiments de type amoureux pour Han Solo. Alors le voir, là, maintenant, prendre les devants et l'embrasser sans lui laisser vraiment le temps de comprendre la situation...

 _Mais pour qui se prend-il ?!_ Han Solo n'avait de respect pour personne, seulement pour lui-même, et il venait une fois de plus de le prouver. Si une part de Leia appréciait le baiser – comme quelque chose de naturel, une sorte d'achèvement, le cours naturel de sa relation tumultueuse avec l'ancien contrebandier –, une autre part d'elle-même se révoltait de la façon dont ce même homme avait forcé la main de la situation pour y trouver son avantage. Il avait profité d'un moment d'égarement de Leia pour la rendre passive et l'embrasser sans son accord.

La princesse commença à se débattre pour se libérer de l'étreinte forcée de laquelle elle s'était retrouvée prisonnière, mais C-3PO arriva juste au moment opportun pour briser le moment, et Han Solo recula de lui-même.

* * *

Vôtre –

Padmé connaissait Palpatine depuis qu'elle était enfant, et elle l'avait longtemps considéré comme un mentor et un simple ami. Cependant, le temps avait passé, et la solitude qui l'accablait lorsqu'Anakin partait loin et longtemps... cette solitude et ces années écoulées lui avaient donné une autre perspective sur la personne de Palpatine, et ses sentiments pour lui avaient visiblement évolués.

Selon les canons de beauté humains, Palpatine était un bel homme, au charme discret mais néanmoins magnétique. Son charisme était également impressionnant, notamment pour un homme d'apparence aussi fragile. Ses cheveux d'abord d'un roux flamboyant étaient progressivement devenus gris, puis blancs, et si le Sénateur les portait autrefois mi-longs, le Chancelier les avait coupés – mais ils étaient toujours coiffés aussi impeccablement, dans le style Naboo le plus pur. Ses yeux d'un bleu pâle, eux, n'avaient pas changé : toujours aussi lumineux, toujours remplis de douceur – sauf lorsque Palpatine était contrarié, ce qui arrivait de plus en plus souvent avec les soucis de la Guerre des Clones, et Padmé regrettait que ce conflit pose autant de contrariétés à ce pauvre Chancelier. Seul son nez était un peu trop proéminent par rapport à son visage étroit, mais il apportait du caractère au milieu de ces traits trop fins.

Mais plus que le physique, c'était la personnalité de Palpatine qui avait joué un rôle dans l'évolution des sentiments de Padmé pour lui. Doux mais ferme, amusant mais décidément cultivé, amical mais trop solitaire... Palpatine était la somme de mille contrastes, un homme d'État à la vie publique transparente mais à la vie privée résolument opaque et mystérieuse. Néanmoins, il était toujours attentif et de bon conseil, et Padmé était définitivement charmée par son côté gentleman.

 _Les vœux de mariage que j'ai prononcés devant Anakin me lient désormais à lui, mais Palpatine, une part de mon cœur est vôtre. Prenez-en soin, s'il vous plaît, et ne la brisez pas..._

* * *

 **Isa', ton côté fanwarrior hystérique transparaît U_U' … V'là que je shippe Padmatine maintenant, désespérant x'(**


	24. Jour 23 : Warrior & Xmas

**.**

 **Oh là là, encore désolée pour ce énième retard, mais j'avais une connexion Internet affreuse hier :'(**

 **Avant-dernier duo ! Les deux thèmes tirés au sort sont cette fois-ci en anglais... parce que le dictionnaire français ne contient pas des masses de mots sympas en W et X ^^' Je vous propose donc « Guerrier » et « Noël » x')**

 **Le second texte est un Univers Alternatif, et le contexte est rapidement mis en place dans l'histoire ;)**

* * *

Réponses aux reviews anonymes du Poussin Fou :

• Anakin devait être sacrément choqué par la scène, et les Maîtres Jedi mortifiés xD

• Oui, un kigurumi licorne... rose, qui plus est... cherche pas à savoir pourquoi, mon cerveau a définitivement planté sur ce coup-là x'P

• PADMATINE, PADMATINE ! C'est pas mon ship prioritaire (je préfère quand même Anidala), mais quand un Padmatine est bien écrit j'apprécie toujours de le lire ;) Et puis, je me suis toujours demandée comment Padmé avait pu préférer Anakin alors qu'elle côtoyait également un homme tel que Palps... xD

* * *

 **Jour n°23 –**

 **Vendredi 23 décembre 2016**

 **« Warrior & Xmas »**

* * *

Warrior –

\- Je combats, et je tue, pour vous. Vous le savez. Mais vous... vous combattez pour l'Empire ? Seulement pour l'Empire ? demanda Eleena, avec une pointe de désapprobation dans la voix.

\- Non. Je combats parce que je suis né pour ça, et l'Empire est l'instrument à travers lequel j'accomplis ma tâche. L'Empire est la manifestation de la guerre. Voilà pourquoi il est parfait, déclara Malgus.

Depuis qu'il était enfant, il avait toujours senti – du fond de ses tripes – qu'il était spécial et que sa vie aurait un but, un but qui serait décisif dans la survie de l'Empire Sith. Une fois son talent pour la Force découvert, il avait débuté une formation de Guerrier Sith sous la tutelle de Vindican, et les exploits de Darth Malgus rentreraient dans la légende.

Il avait aidé l'Empire à reprendre Korriban, leur bastion légendaire, aux mains de la République et des Jedi. Il avait mené un assaut mémorable sur Alderaan – bien que lui-même n'en était pas ressorti indemne, blessé par deux Jedi.

Et maintenant, ses bottes claquaient sur le pavé des rues de Coruscant, ville-planète paisible pour le moment mais qui plongera bientôt dans l'horreur et le chaos. Un Sith, cherchant le combat, allait bientôt déchaîner la destruction en plein cœur de la République Galactique. Son attaque sur le Temple Jedi allait devenir légendaire, son nom serait encore mentionné des millénaires plus tard, de même que la terreur qu'allait inspirer ses soldats alors qu'ils débarqueraient.

* * *

Xmas –

Un Ange accrochant un ange au sommet du sapin de Noël. Voilà ce que voyait à cet instant Darth Vader, debout dans l'entrée du salon, alors que Padmé mettait les dernières touches sur la décoration du sapin.

La jeune femme dut percevoir le bruit caractéristique du respirateur artificiel du Sith, car elle se retourna vers lui avec un grand sourire.

\- Je profite que les jumeaux sont en classe pour faire le sapin, dit-elle sur le ton de la conversation, parce qu'ils sont tellement intenables en ce moment que ça aurait été difficile de les surveiller en même temps.

\- Tu as bien raison, fit Vader de sa voix grave. Ces enfants ont plus d'énergie à eux deux que les batteries de vingt sabres-laser, ajouta-t-il d'un ton amusé.

Padmé approuva d'un signe de la tête, puis s'éloigna légèrement du sapin pour le voir dans son ensemble.

\- Hmm... pas mal, commenta-t-elle. Ah, l'ange est posé de travers. Vader, le sapin est un peu trop haut pour moi apparemment, est-ce que tu veux bien redresser l'ange pour moi, s'il te plaît ?

Le Seigneur Sith s'avança vers le sapin superbement décoré et leva légèrement les bras pour ajuster la décoration.

\- Merci beaucoup, marmonna Padmé d'une petite voix.

Vader se retourna vers son épouse, étonné par son changement d'humeur soudain qu'il avait détecté dans la Force. La jeune femme avait perdu son sourire, et ses yeux étaient devenus infiniment plus tristes.

\- Que se passe-t-il, mon Ange ? s'inquiéta-t-il, en posant une main mécanique gantée sur son bras fin.

\- C'est juste que... j'ai encore du mal à m'habituer à toute cette situation, avoua Padmé d'une voix tremblante. Cela fait déjà plusieurs années que c'est comme ça, je le sais, mais... Je n'arrive toujours pas à te voir dans cette armure, et je le supporte encore moins lorsque je me rappelle à quel point elle te fait souffrir... et j'ai du mal à accepter que l'Empire a pris la place de la République que j'ai toujours connue...

Vader sentit son estomac se nouer – une douleur supplémentaire dont il se serait bien passé. Si Padmé était malheureuse, alors lui-même était malheureux, par extension. Si Padmé avait été rendue malheureuse par la situation, alors il fallait que la situation change jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve enfin le sourire. Cela avait toujours été son mot d'ordre, mais il avait toujours été bien en peine de l'appliquer... et changer les deux situations qui rendaient son Ange triste, eh bien... cela allait être extrêmement compliqué.

Comme Vader ne parvenait pas à voir de solution miracle à ces deux problèmes, il serra plutôt Padmé dans ses bras, tentant de l'apaiser par sa présence.

* * *

 **Le petit dialogue au début du premier texte est directement tiré du roman « The Old Republic : Complots », car j'avais décidé de m'en servir comme d'une base pour le texte.**


	25. Jour 24 : Yeux & Zzz

**.**

 **La dernière case du calendrier s'ouvre... le temps passe trop vite :o**

… **Il faut admettre que les dernières lettres de l'alphabet n'offrent pas un grand choix de mots, hein ^^' Autant « Yeux » j'ai trouvé ça sympa de tomber dessus, autant « Zzz » je doute même que ça soit un mot xD**

 **Le premier texte de ce dernier jour traitera des yeux de ce cher Palpatine (on a commencé avec lui, alors autant finir avec lui xP), et de ce qu'en pense son Maître (un petit ship Plaguious à l'horizon ? U_U'). Le second texte sera du pur fluff Sith dans un Univers Alternatif x')**

* * *

 **Jour n°24 –**

 **Samedi 24 décembre 2016**

 **« Yeux & Zzz »**

* * *

Yeux –

Les yeux de Palpatine étaient magnifiques, notamment grâce à la profondeur et l'expressivité de son regard. Hego Damask était définitivement conquis par ces yeux bleu pâle qui laissaient transparaître toute la gamme des émotions humaines, allant même jusqu'à devenir dorés lorsque le jeune Sith se laissait emporter par la passion menant au Côté Obscur.

Darth Sidious, rapidement rattrapé par les compétences et les talents nécessaires à la réalisation du Grand Plan, perdit au fil des années l'expressivité qui avait été si présente dans sa jeunesse. Lors de ses apparitions publiques, ses yeux adoptaient un regard franc et amical, mais Darth Plagueis savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas là des véritables émotions de son apprenti. Le visage de Sidious se transformait également peu à peu en masque, et il exprimait de plus en plus rarement ce qu'il ressentait à haute voix.

Hego se surprit plus d'une fois à penser que l'impassibilité nouvelle des yeux de Palpatine était un bien lourd prix à payer pour amener les Sith à la victoire.

* * *

Zzz –

Darth Bane profitait paresseusement de la chaleur de ses couvertures, enveloppé par le cocon de tissu et les bras musclés entourant son oreiller... lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit en grand et que la lumière agressa sauvagement ses paupières pourtant fermées. Une petite silhouette d'enfant se faufila dans la pièce, alors que le colosse grognait de mécontentement, et vint s'asseoir sur le lit pour se jeter sur l'homme avec enthousiasme.

\- Papa, papa ! s'exclamait la petite fille. Lève-toi, c'est Noël, il faut que tu viennes déballer les cadeaux avec nous !

Bane grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible, mais la petite Allyson était trop emportée par son excitation pour même y prêter attention.

\- Papa, papa, s'il te plaît ! le supplia-t-elle.

\- C'est bon, j'arrive, soupira un Bane encore à moitié endormi.

Il se leva puis se laissa guider par Allyson dans les escaliers, jusqu'au salon. Zannah était déjà debout depuis un certain moment, et elle s'approcha de lui pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Joyeux Noël... Maître, fit-elle d'un ton moqueur.

\- Joyeux Noël... Apprentie, répondit-il en souriant.

\- Les cadeaux, les cadeaux ! leur rappela Allyson.

\- Ah, bien sûr, comment les oublier, ma chérie ? sourit Zannah en s'approchant du sapin pour redistribuer les paquets à leurs destinataires respectifs.

La petite fille, aussi blonde que sa mère, s'empressa d'arracher le papier cadeau, ponctuant les bruits de déchirement de petits cris de ravissement.

* * *

 **Je continuerai à prendre des libertés avec le canon de la trilogie « Darth Bane » jusqu'à la fin de mon existence, s'il le faut ! xD Ce Seigneur Sith mérite beaucoup, beaucoup d'amour... alors je lui en offre une double-dose avec Zannah et l'OC Allyson ;)**

 **Et Darth Videtur m'a définitivement retourné le cerveau avec ses fics Palps x Hego... c'était impossible de passer à côté, surtout si on se met à parler des yeux de Sidious xD**

 **En tout cas, je remercie du fond du cœur tous les lecteurs qui ont suivi ce calendrier, vos retours m'ont bien fait plaisir :D Je pense que je peux vous donner rendez-vous l'an prochain (eh oui, déjà !) pour de nouvelles fanfictions Star Wars ! :)**


End file.
